How Could I Forget
by JustARandomWriter
Summary: because of me you lost your memories. i dont deserve to be with or even love you anymore! if i do it will only hurt me and you more. i cant be in fairy tail until i get stonger to be able to save you and go train! " ...l..u..c..y" he said in his sleepcry
1. Chapter 1

How could I forget!

If it weren't for me he would have not lost his memory and plus he almost died for me! "Is there something wrong" asked Natsu. "Nothing" she said with a fake smile. "Really then why are you crying" said Natsu.

**Flash back**

Hey Natsu want to go on a mission with me! Yeah sure lets go! They went to check on the board. Hummm… lets go on this one. Okay! Here Mari. You two are going on this one, okay here it's your good luck! Thanks Mari. Lucy and Natsu only went since happy was too busy with Charle and Wendy wanted to stay. Gray and Erza decide to go on a break. Lucy and Natsu got on the bus to. Natsu was sick. Lucy decides to let him lay on her lap. As he lies on her lap she pats his head and sings. Natsu really likes it when she pats his head and sings it calms him down. When they got there Lucy got all excited since it was here first time there. She goes running off looking at the clothes. Natsu wasn't looking and lost her. Natsu got weird and went looking for her. Lucy! Lucy! By the time Lucy notice she was lost and it was getting dark. Natsu… where are u" she said softly. Before she new it was thundering and she got scared. There wasn't any hotel near by so she was running in the rain not a single spot on her was dry. She started to run. She got cold and couldn't find him she couldn't run anymore so she stops to take a break under a tree. She sat down all wet and cold. Suddenly it got blurry and she lost unconscious. Lucy! Lucy! Can you hear me? Lucy! Natsu… she thought. She tries to open here eyes. Natsu's face is so close up she thought. Lucy your awake yelled Natsu. Yeah sorry where are we. At a hotel I found you in under a tree. How could you just run off Lucy you didn't even know where you where going. Sorry I didn't know. I was just getting excited. Sorry Natsu. "Go back to sleep" said Natsu. "Thank you Natsu." said Lucy. The next morning pretended to fell better. "Let's go back to the mission." said Lucy. No you should get some rest. Said Natsu but I feel fine don't worry she said. "You sure" asked Natsu. "Yeah." Lucy replied. They went to help a lady safely to her destination across the bandits and thieves for 800,000 beri. Enough for the rent. Natsu and Lucy rode on the side of the carriage. For a while there was no bandits or and thieves and Natsu and Lucy thought it was weird so they kept their guards up. Before they knew someone was targeting Lucy and Natsu could smell someone close by. Natsu just thought it was someone so he didn't care too much to it. Lucy felt all hot and couldn't see as good. Tat when the bandits started throwing shuriken at Lucy (since she was pretty) she fell of her horse and hurt her arm. Natsu got so mad that he started going crazy. After the bandits ran away Natsu went to Lucy to talk to her. "Lucy are you alright?" asked Natsu "ye...ah..." said Lucy. She could barely talk since she was still sick from yester day. "I told you we shouldn't have continued." said Natsu mad. Suddenly rock started falling from the cliff. Lucy was hurt so Natsu carried her. They were running but it was to late. Natsu throw Lucy to a safe spot but he didn't make it. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled crying. She forced herself to the pile of rocks. She moves the rocks and found Natsu all bruised and bleeding. She grabbed him and started crying. "Natsu, Natsu do you here me?" said Lucy all worried. Lucy tried her best and quickly finishes the mission.

**Natsu POV**

Opens eye. Where am I? He thought. A girl who is she calling? Natsu who's that? Who am I?

**Normal POV**

"Hey you wake sleepy head?" said Lucy. Natsu's eyes opened widely and said "do I know you?" Lucy was in shock, did he lose is memory she thought "stop playing around it's me Lucy and your Natsu remember." "Who's Natsu?" said Natsu. Lucy was all sad. He lost all his memories because of me she thought its all because of me she thought. If it weren't for me he would have not lost his memory and plus he almost died for me! "Is there something wrong" asked Natsu. "Nothing" she said with a fake smile. "Really then why are you crying" said Natsu.

**Flash back ends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Goodbye for now**

Lucy has packed up everything she needed for the training/leave. The next morning she wakes up early to see the master. Knock. Knock. "You may come in, Lucy" said master knowing she was going to do this. Lucy opens the door and walk in. she sits down to talk with the master.

"Master I think I should go training and avoid seeing Natsu as possible"

"Lucy I know it's hard for you but think about it its not yo..." interrupted by Lucy

"Yes it is. I don't think I could stand hurting the one I know the best, the one who got me into Fairy Tail, the one most important to me. How could I still live? Please master at least 3 or 5 years. That will do. Oh don't make Natsu remember me please. When I come back we won't have to know each other. Anyway he has his old friend Lisanna to look after him. And there is also Gray and Erza too."

"Okay Lucy, but just so you can be safe let me take off your stamp so you don't get into trouble. Ill do as you wish since you're my child."

"Thank you Master." Lucy said as she turns around and took two steps.

"Lucy do not forget I'm always here in Fairy Tail and I'll will be waiting for your return. Know that I love you even though you are gone." said Master trying to hold down his tears.

"Yes!" said Lucy while crying.

**Natsu's POV**

"Cherry blossoms? So pretty and warm. Who's there? Hey wait up_!" he yelled "_ don't go, don't leave me! I still need you." The blonde hair girl gets on the train. "_!" he yelled. And while the blonde girl gets on he saw a little sparkle tear and he also smelt the salt and vanilla.

"Hey flamebrain wake up!"

"Huh" said Natsu. "What a dream."

"Yo flamebrain do you hear me I'm speaking to you?"

"Stop calling me that stripless!" said Natsu

"Wait how he knew what to call me." thought gray. "Hey what did you call me again?"

"Eh…..stripless I think?" replied Natsu still in daze because of his dream.

"Oh well whatever, anyways did you see Lucy?" asked Gray.

"Who's Lucy" said Natsu. "Hey answer my question first, do you know anyone with blonde hair who smells like salt and sort off vanilla perfume to it?" said Natsu.

"Salt? Stupid that's Lucy. Have you seen her? She is missing." asked gray.

But Natsu wasn't paying attention to him. He was still thinking about his dream. Why was she in there he thought. Do I know her?

"Hey this Lucy girl do I know her?" he asked Gray.

"Well duh she wa…" interrupted by master

"She was no one you need to know. What you need to know is your name. Welcome back to Fairy Tail. You are Natsu Dragoneel and what you've been searching for is a dragon called Igneel…"

**Lucy's POV**

I wonder if it was all right to leave every without them knowing that I'm leaving. Lucy sighed. I'm going to miss him and everyone to. She starts to cry.

"Umm can I sit beside you" ask a little girl. She had long black hair with blue eyes.

"Yeah sure." Lucy said whipping her tears

"Thanks you and are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay if you need any thing you can ask me. Oh yeah my name is LUCY HEART."

Lucy's eyes open wide. "Sorry but what was your name again?"

"Lucy Heart why?" she ask.

"Nothing it's just that my name is Lucy Heartfilla."

"Really I was looking for you." She said.

Lucy thought it was creepy for someone to have almost the same name as her and the little girl was looking for her. Lil Lucy then took of her wig and contact. She looks exactly like Lucy except she little.

**A few hours later**

** "**Let me get this straight. You came from another world looking for me because you want to see how I/you look like over here and how you got over here was because you have the power to go through parallel worlds?" asked Lucy.

"Yep correct, basically you are me and I'm you!" she said with a big smile.

"How old are you" asked Lucy

"13 years old." replied lil Lucy eating her ice cream. (Oh yeah they are got an ice cream store right now so you know)

"Wow 3 years apart huh." Said Lucy smiling while watching lil Lucy eating.

Lucy was so excited. She felt like she had a lil sister which she always dreamed of.

"So Lucy why were you crying a while ago?"

Lucy suddenly remembers about what happen with Natsu and that she left Fairy Tail to train.

"Umm well you see…." Lucy telling lil Lucy the story. "Yeah and before I left I went to see him and said my goodbyes."

"I'm sorry Lucy I shouldn't have asked." said lil Lucy.

"No it's okay." Lucy sighs.

"Well do you want to come to my world to train there?" lil Lucy asking Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widen. "Really!" she said happy and surprised.

"Yeah sure when you want to go?" asked lil Lucy.

Lucy thought for a while. "How about after I show you around and then we could go." Lucy said

"Sure!" said lil Lucy

Lucy was happy as they went shopping and all. Lucy and lil Lucy bought a lot of stuff until Lucy went bankrupt. Lucy and lil Lucy sat under a tree.

"Well are you ready to go?" asked lil Lucy

"…"

**Normal POV**

"Hey have anyone seen Lucy?" asked erza

"No now that I think about it I haven't seen her the whole day? Replied Mira

"Oh well I'll go check her house."

"There is no need for you to go." Said the master

"Erza I need to talk to you. And you too Gray."

"So what do you mean we don't need to check on her? What if she is sick? Master don't you care!"

"You think I don't!" yelled master "Have you really just notice now. Lucy is not here she went training some where by herself.

Gray went silence. "Why didn't you stop her." yelled Gray.

"You think I can. Even you guys can't stop her even if it means her death."

Erza and Gray went silence and thought for awhile. "How come we didn't go with them? We are so stupid. She blames herself for Natsu." They both thought.

**Natsu POV**

I keep have a warm feeling while I was in my dream. What was it. It felt so sad but warm. I know someone was there in her while I was dreaming. Could it be her? The smell of salt and vanilla perfume. I swear I smelt it then it disappears.

"Hey Natsu how are you feeling?" asked Lisanna.

"And you are?"

"It's me Lisanna your childhood friends and…." said Lisanna "your girlfriend." She said with a smirk on her face.

**LUCY'S POV**

"So are you ready to do?" asked lil Lucy.

"Yeah I'm re…." Lucy saw Natsu with a crack on it in her mind.

"Don…'t…..lea…ve…..me….." she heard Natsu's voice and looked around.

"Yeah I'm ready!" said Lucy.

**Srry if I didn't have enough details tis time to but I tried my best. Oh and my speling is not so good too.**

**Anyways Thanks you guys for reviewing my story!**

**I'm really and NaLu fan so I'm not a fan of Lisanna.**

**So hope you enjoy my story! Please review thx if I have time most likey be in the weekends so thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I haven't written in a while since the stupid computer doesn't let internet work. It's stupid and plus I have a bunch of practice to do so it will take a while. Since I skip last week I will right this twice a long so be sure to review and tell all the dislike and the likes of these stories.**

**Preview**

**LUCY'S POV**

"So are you ready to do?" asked lil Lucy.

"Yeah I'm re…." Lucy saw Natsu with a crack on it in her mind.

"Don…'t…..lea…ve…..me….." she heard Natsu's voice and looked around.

"Yeah I'm ready!" said Lucy.

Chapter 3

Lil Lucy use keys too, but they open element doors to other dimension.

"The air around us, allow me to use you to take us back to my world with my friend Lucy Heartfilla. Open the door WINDY I call you forth"

Suddenly the air around start blowing really hard and start slowly around them Lucy then notice she started flying in the air and there was a hole in the sky and inside looks like another world. Lucy spots a wind looking girl who was making a tornado around to take us to another world.

"Lucy hold on to my hand or you will end up somewhere else."

Lucy grabs her hand as they went up higher and higher. Lucy closed her eye and was wondering if anyone really missed her. She knew tat they r going to forget her soon enough. When she opens her eyes she was so surprised. They were at lil Lucy's world. A world where everyone has the ability to fly and use different elements only with to summon with a key or phone but they can touch any elements and it won't hurt them.

"WOW!" Lucy shouted

"Welcome to my world!" said Lil Lucy "Come let's go to my house and then I will show you around."

"Yeah okay." Reply Lucy

"I'm home mom!" as Lil Lucy opens her door.

Lucy's eyes swollen and she wants to cry. She saw her lil Lucy's mom who looks exactly like hers and Lucy could not believe it. She was going to lose control until….

"HEY LIL LUCY ARE YOU HOME!" said?

Lucy turned around and saw a lil Natsu. Lucy was going to hug him since she missed him so much. But she knew she had to hold it in.

"Wat do u want? I'm trying to do something now." Said lil Lucy

"Lil Lucy who is tat she looks just like you but older!" said Lil Natsu

"I'm NOT TAT OLD!" yelled Lucy

"Who is tis old hog again?" said lil Natsu

Lucy grabbed on to his ear and turn into a devil.

"Who are you calling a devil!"

Lucy was about to blow. Natsu was trying to escape while lil Lucy had a sweat drop.

**5 min later**

Natsu with a bigg bump on his head.

"So she is Lucy from another world and she is here to train wat a weakling."

DONG! Natsu with another bigg bump. Lil Lucy giggles and explains everything.

Lucy kept looking at them. They started reminding her of her and Natsu's past. All those time together sharing the memories until the horrible past happens. Lucy suddenly started to gasp hard and harder. Lil Lucy stops yelling at lil Natsu and start looking at Lucy.

"Lucy are you okay!" she grabbed on to Lucy and lil Lucy's mother came in.

Lucy started to calm but still keep see the rocks falling on Natsu. She was on the ground and suddenly clasp.

"….na…tsu…" said Lucy as she clasp while crying.

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu's eyes widen. Lisanna have always wanted to take Natsu back but since Lucy was there she never had the chance. But now she thinks she does and tell him tat she was his girlfriend every since. Natsu thought it was true so he believed it since he doesn't have his memories bac yet. Natsu still felt there was someone missing and was still thing of the girl in his dreams. Tat night he was sleeping and had a dream.

"_ where are you? Come bac to me I need you. Without u I have no happiness. Then suddenly he saw a girl from a far distance with the smell of vanilla and blonde hair. He didn't see her face or anything like that. But he did see a tear tat sparks from a far. Then he felt a shake and started to run to her. When he caught up he was to late she slowly fell of a cliff. He tried to reach her but he was too late.

"LUCY! He screams as he wakes up from his dream.

He was breathing hard hold his shirt trying to calm down. After tat he couldn't sleep anymore. He knew he knows her some how and she most have been someone important to him.

**In The Other World With Lucy**

"Hey Luuuuuuccccyyyyy wwwwaaaakkkkeee uuuppppp!" yelled lil Natsu.

"….huh…."

Lucy sits up and looks around wandering where she is.

"Hey Lucy my mom said you should rest. I told her everything about you and she said tat she will help you with ur training. Oh yeah my mom used keys too. She thought me how to use magic. Oh she can use elements with keys to, so she is going to train u whenever u have ur rest. Okays!" said lil Lucy with a sweet smile

"Yeps" replies Lucy.

Hopefully this can help me be stronger. She kept thing in her mind. Sooner tat day as Lucy was writing her books because she promise to finish her books for Levy, lil Lucy's mom came to check on her.

"May I come in" she asked as she knocked.

Lucy was scared and as she quickly cleaned everything up she replies "Yes u may."

Lil Lucy mom came in the room and sat down beside the bed.

"Hey Lucy when I first saw u were crying was there something wrong?"

Lucy turned the other way and started crying slowly replying. "No it was nothing except tat u reminded me of my mother." She said in such a cryish way.

Lucy felt a warm hug.

"Lucy if u ever need me I will always be by ur side. I've meet ur mother too. She looks exactly like me and I understand. U must have really missed her haven't u. u don't need to hide all tat sadness behind that beautiful smile of urs."

Lucy's eyes widen and she started to cry even harder.

"I have always wanted to see u again mother!" she screams.

Lil Lucy mother just rub Lucy's head to calm her down then Lucy went bac to sleep.

When lil Lucy came home with Natsu, Lil Lucy mom wanted to ask if lil Lucy wanted an adopted sis just for now. Lil Lucy was so thrilled tat she was started screaming and woke Lucy up. Lucy got dress and came down stairs.

"So when do we get started?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy is it okay for u to become my new adopted sister?" asked lil Lucy.

Lucy was so happy tat she accepted in a sec. "oh yeah Lucy u have and older brother too. His name is Lucky. He is in another world right now but he really likes to fight."

Lucy didn't mind one bit at all. They celebrate tat night.

**A few weeks later in Fairy Tail**

Erza and gray have been goin on missions alone. Erza misses Lucy and thinks about her all the time. She would go pay for Lucy's house rents even though nobody lives there. She only goes on missions to get her mind off or to pay Lucy rent. She even went to pay Lucy's mother a visit and give her mother the box of mail Lucy wrote to her mother. Gray has often come in too fairy tail just to get a mission if not he would be drinking. And Natsu well Lisanna took over his mind. Everyone in the guild doesn't even know how they got together. Even Mirajane and Elfman wonders why and is sort off mad at her since she doesn't even care tat Lucy is gone and still the most important person to him.

**Natsu's POV**

Through out the weeks he keeps have the weird dreams and thinks about them all days. But he knows tat people are keeping him from learning who she is. He wonders why everyday even when Lisanna talks to him he doesn't really care.

One night he woke up with a dream about when he was young back then with Lisanna, promising to be husband and wife, and one day he was crying because of her death. And out of know where he saw the face of the blonde hair girl with the smell of vanilla and a sudden crack with an echo of her saying I'm srry so srry. It echoes through his head the whole night. Tat night he suddenly came with a conclusion thinking she was the one who separated them and almost killed Lisanna. He finally was able to use his power now but the only thing different was his heart turns dark little by little and uses black fire. Natsu was holding his face and under it was a dark smile.

**Next day in Fairy Tail**

"Hey Natsu wat r u doing, want to go on a mission with me." asked Lisanna.

Natsu was still okay but he still has a little darkness in his heart not fully yet.

"Sure."

They both went to the board looking for a mission to go to. Gray came in too look for a mission too go too. As he was looking around he saw Natsu and Lisanna holding hands and got pissed off. In his mind he kept thinking Lucy did u really had too fall for tis guy. He hurt u too much. Then he just grabbed one and went to Mirajane to check it out.

"Gray could u take a rest you've been on too much?" Mira said worried about gray.

"Thanks but I have too get stronger for Lucy's sake too."

Juvia stills follow Gray when he goes on his missions. Juvia wonders why he works so hard. Juvia went up Gray and tells him he needs to rest or at least take me with you. Gray didn't really care so she went with him side by side. Ezra came just came bac and went to talk to Mira.

"So Mira how are u doing?" she asked.

Mira went to get a cheesecake for her and replied "great actually. "Oh yeah u shouldn't work so hard Ezra. Make sure u make time to come to me and Laxus's wedding. Okay" she said with a smile.

"You know I would make time for anything and any ways who has he been doing?"

"Great he just came to visit a week ago to ask me about the marriage. Its next 2 years since he is going to take an S rank mission master let him go. I hope he comes bac successful and fine with being badly hurt." Mira said with a worried face.

"I'm sure he is fine" replied Ezra.

**Gray and Juvia POV**

It was getting dark and Juvia was sort of getting scared. She grabs Gray's shirt so they won't separate.

"Hey Gray-sama can we stop to rest at the nearest town."

"Why did you follow me anyways if you're tat scared?"

"But Juvia was scared if you had an accident or something."

Juvia heard some wolf howling and got even scared. Suddenly she realized tat Gray had accidentally strip into the night and left her alone when she as distracted. Juvia got really scared and started running.

"Gray-sama where r u!" she yelled. She was so scared she started crying. Then there was a pack of wolf surrounding her and she got even more scared.

"Go get her!" she heard someone say.

"Gray!" she yelled trying to protect herself.

Gray suddenly saw a flock of birds fly by and turn to see if Juvia was around.

Shit he thought in his mind. Juvia u better not be hurt!

"Juvia!" he yelled.

Juvia was fighting the dark mage who are aloud to communicate with the wolf. They used a spell on her so to they are allowed to attack her. She was all scratch and bleeding. She could barely see due to the lost of blood. She killed 4 or 5 mage but there were at least 20 or 30. Just as she was about to attack some mage used lightning to attack her and made her go down to her knees. She was breathing hard and almost fainted. When she looked up she saw the wolf coming and she couldn't move. I have to be strong. I came here to be with gray not die. I need u gray help me! She thought in her mind.

"Gray!"

Gray heard her tis time. He ran as fast as he could. He saw tis open light and he ran through the night. When he got there he saw Juvia on the ground with blood on her and the mage surrounded her. Gray could not get his eyes off of her. Gray went wild think in his head. How could I leave you? U were just rite beside me and I was so stupid to leave u. I shouldn't have let u come.

"Juvia!" he screams as he fought the mages.

**In the world of elements**

Lucy and Lil Lucy were training. Lil Lucy was showing Lucy who to control the power of elements and tat in order to use them u have to concentrate on all of you powers to summon an element. Lil Lucy was showing Lucy how to summon WINDY the element of wind.

"WINDY is a very shy person but she can help u with any troubles. U have to treat them with love and kindness, they are not guards to protect you, u can't use there power to be the strongest either. They are kind and just like your celestial keys they are friends and feel wat ever hurt them." explained lil Lucy.

Lucy couldn't wat to summon one. She really can't wait until she can go bac and be able to protect her love ones. She smiles so bigg tat made lil Lucy wonder why.

"Lucy are u tat happy?"

"Yes, to be able to summon more friends are amazing and I can't wait till I see my guild again." She said with a pretty and bright smile tat can light up the whole word of any kind. At the end of the day Lucy was able to summon 2 celestial keys and 2 elements of any kind at the same time but she starts breathing hard after an hour with them. So far she can summon WINDY, FIRE, WATER, LIGHTNING, EARTH, and ICE. But she is trying to learn how to summon them all at the same time. The next day it was her mother's turn to train her. Her mother knew wat she wats power for so she didn't go easy on her. They battled until Lucy's power went down and she couldn't summon anymore. The next day she had to be trained with lil Natsu. He teaches her how to be able to use the element combined with her and he taught her some moves. They repeat that until Lucy got the hang of summoning all of them at once and switch them very fast to ant different element. After a month or so, Lucy was able to summon all of them elements and celestial for a whole day. She found out herself tat if u can combine elements with ur self then u should be able to combine with celestials too. They party tat night and lil Lucy told Lucy she is done with training. Lucy didn't want to go bac yet. She still feels weak. That night Lucy was thinking of everyone in her guild tat night looking out her widow from her room. I miss you all I wonder how r u doing she thought to herself.

**Gray and Juvia**

"Gray!" scream Juvia. Then she saw gray come and took an attack for her. Grays blood got on her.

"Gray!" Juvia screams as she opens her eyes.

Everything hurts. Her body and she has a headache. Suddenly she remembers wat happen. She looks around and saw gray on the next bed hurt badly and is still unconscious. She starts crying for him and wants to hug him. She tries to reach out to him. She wants to touch him and make sure it was reality.

"…..gr….aa….yy…" she said as she tries to reach for him. She pushed too much and fainted right when Ezra and Mirajane came in to check on them.

"Juvia!" Ezra yelled.

Mira was too in shock and went to sit down beside Juvia holding her hands.

"Why did I let you too go on this mission?" Mira was blaming herself.

"No, it's not ur fault. If only I was still watching out for them tis would have never happen." said Ezra.

"…ju…v..i..a…" Gray said in his sleep.

Ezra got up and understood wat tis must have felt when tis sort of happen to Lucy. Ezra grabbed her shirt near her heart and squeezed her fist so hard. Tis must have been the pain u felt the whole time,…Lucy. Mira saw how mad Ezra was and she knew wat it meant to lose someone just like when she thought she lost Lisanna.

**Next day in the world of element**

"Wat will u really do tat for me?" said Lucy.

"Yep I saw u yesterday. U looked so sad like u really didn't want training to end. Ur friend most be very important to you huh? U talk about them all the time and when u space to the point where u can't even hear us u really most missed them?" asked lil Lucy.

"Oh I'm srry for gazing off. I really appreciated for u guys to train with me and now your going to take me to another world to learn more. It's great to have a family. With ALL the one I LOVE."

"Okay we will leave tomorrow is tat okay with u Lucy?" asked Lucy's mother.

"Fine with me!" I can't wait to see you again. My other family/guild! Hope your okay everyone. Please be happy with my decision. When I come bac I will thank you all for ur worries.

**Natsu and Lisanna**

When they went on there mission it took them 3 days to finish. When Natsu came back, you'll start to notice there are some black dots on his scarf and the MEANER he got!

_**Hey I was so excited when I wrote tis. I got myself interested in my own stories. Lol :P anyways hope to get good reviews. Thanks for the 7 revierws already. I love Fariy Tail NALU and Lisanna is just in the way. Lol not to be mean to the Lisanna fans. Hope to get more reviews! Tell me if you like my story if not plez tell. Hopefully the next one won't come out so late!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey haven't written in a long time because we got a laptop and the computer with all my stories saved in is broken. I hope you haven't waited so long. I really had an awesome idea while I was reading other stories. Hope you like my stories just as I like writing for you. Thx for reading!

**Chapter 4**

Fairy Tail

"Hey Natsu!" yelled Elfman. What happen to your scarf?"

"Do you have a problem." said Natsu. He stared at Elfman. Elfman back off. Everyone in the guild was whisperings. They all could see the darkness aura around him.

"Hey Natsu." Lisanna said while holding his hand. "Are you okay?" she said it very innocent.

Natsu look at her and then look away. Lisanna kept holding his arm and wouldn't let go. Suddenly out of know where he shoved her away from him.

"Natsu." said Lisanna on the floor.

Natsu smirk and just walk off. Elfman got Lisanna off the ground and hugged her. She hugged him and then started to cry. The door open and Erza and Mirajanne came back from the hospital. They walked in as everyone looked.

"What happen to Lisanna?" Mira asked Elfman?

Elfman told them everything. Erza squeeze her finger and thought to herself. Come on Natsu, you gave us have enough trouble already. She started walking to find Natsu until…..

"Erza Stop! I need to talk to you. Mira, Elfman, Levy, Cana, Gajeel, Wendy, Charla, and Happy, you all come too." Said the fairy Tail's master.

They all look up at master. As they walk up the stairs to master's room Lisanna went to look for Natsu. She went searching everywhere in town. The last place she went to look for him was in Lucy's hotel. She walked in and used the elevator to get to the 3 level. She searched for the room number 303. She found it and knocks on the door.

"Natsu! Are you in there?" yelled Lisanna. No one answer. She walked away and thought to herself. He couldn't be there. He doesn't remember Lu….. Before she could finish thinking in her mind she heard a noise inside room 303. She ran back to the room and before she knew it the door was unlocked. She opens the door and saw…..

Back in Fairy Tail

"So master what do you want with all of us?" asked Erza.

"I am sending you all on a mission. I'll give you some information later. You all need to get everything pack to go for at least a year on this mission. Go and get Gray and Juvia ready to leave to. You leave tonight. Go get your stuff ready and don't let anyone know about this mission, even Lisanna and Natsu. Oh and Erza stay. I need to talk to you." said Master Makarov.

Everyone left except for Erza like she was told.

"Yes Master, you need me." said Erza.

"Yes, I'm going to tell you the mission and you are going to be in charge of this mission." replied Makarov with a long pause. "You and the rest are to go search for Lucy and help her with her training. But one thing is we need you all back in exactly a year and a half. If or when you do, give her this note. She is not in this world anymore. She is in another world, you know the parallel world. She is training with herself. The only way you can get there is go to meet Kairi Yui (Yui Kairi in Japanese way) she is also a celestial wizard. Just tell her you came from Fairy Tail and she will know what to do but there is one thing I want you to know you only have one chance to make it there." said Makarov "Good luck you may go know."

"Hey master, why did you want us to suddenly go after Lucy and don't tell Lisanna and Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Erza, in this world there is always an answer to any question. This one would be your question. Find your answer." said Makarov.

Back in the world of element

"The air around us, I summon you to take me and my family with me to the world of fantasy." summoned Lil Lucy.

Lucy closed her eyes.

"Lucy we are here. Then land of Fantasy. This is the world of happy ending. The weird thing is that everyone has the ability of close combat. We will go see the 5 main princesses, for they say are the strongest at heart, their names are Cinderella, Snow White, Areal, Sleeping Beauty, and Rapunzel. They will teach you close combat. You can't believe in magic all the time so you need to learn close combat just in case your enemies come close when you are going on a mission." said Layla (also their mother).

"Wow! This is so cool!" screamed Lucy.

The view was amazing. The bird flying over the mountain, the grassy land field full of flower, the smell of the natural of nature and the feeling of peace. It felt so good to just lie in the grass and feel the warm sun shine on your face, so peaceful.

"Hey!" someone cried.

Lil Lucy, Lucy, Layla, and Natsu look at the figure.

In room 303

"Why are you here?" asked Natsu. When he said it his aura flung her to the wall.

"N..a….t….s….u….." said Lisanna trying to breath.

"Who is the person who lives here?" he asked her.

She didn't answer.

"Answer me now!" he yelled at her.

Lisanna kept her mouth shut. She sneered at him.

"Am I forbidden to remember her?" he asked.

"Yes Natsu. You are not to know her. She is nothing but a person you always hated. YOU HUNT HER DOWN!" yelled Lisanna as she ran away.

His eyes widen. More black scales appeared on his scarf. His aura was bigger than usual now, but he calm down and fell asleep on her bed. His heart was growing cold, but he didn't know why he can't stop his tears.

In the hospital

"So this is the meeting spot huh." said a guy wearing a black shirt with black feather on one side of the sleeves. "Hummmm.. First one hear." as he said with a smile.

"Those two still asleep?" asked the long scarlet hair, Erza (The second one who got there).

"What wrong. Are we going somewhere? A mission?" asked Gray Trying to get up.

"You should still stay down." said Juvia already up been looking out the windows the whole time.

"What are you doing JUVIA!" scream Erza and Gajeel with evil eyes and sharp teeth.

"Then what's that!" They took off the blanket that is supposedly on top of Juvia.

It was a water substitution of her except it looks like she has been murdered.

Juvia started laughing "I'm sorry" but she said it while laughing in between.

"Uhhh.. Is everyone okay?" Mira said as a sweat drop came down.

Everyone was right behind her a ready to leave.

"Gray and Juvia get ready we are going on a mission now." Said Erza she said as she was trying to straight herself up.

"Okay we are heading to Blue Pegasus." Said Erza

In the world of fantasy

"Who are you?" asked the figure in the woods nearby.

"Shouldn't you say your before you ask others." said Lucy.

"Oh my bad. My name is Cinderella, I came to the back yard to fetch some water." She replied. "What about you?"

"Oh sorry my name is Lucy; this is Lil Lucy, my mom Layla, and Natsu." said Lucy. "We came to train." Lucy said with confidence.

Cinderella looked at her from top to bottom.

"Well welcome to my story!" she smiled.

Hey everyone hope you like this story. I was writing it while I was watching Full mental Alchemist. But anyways I love to write for you all. I hope you love reading this story. Please review. Thanks to you all who review before. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I hope I can write each chapter before Friday if I cant I can try to write the chapter soon. Anyways I thank those who reviewed my story. I am planning on another story soon to so please hope you like that too. Anyways I am glad you like my story.

**Chapter 5**

Lucy looked at Cinderella from top to bottom. She looks just like Lucy!

"So where did you guys come from?" asked Cinderella.

"Oh well I'm from the world of magic and Lil Lucy is the other me from the world of element. This is our mom, her name is Layla and the boy right here he is just some random guy that followed us from the Element world too." said Lucy.

"You have some nerve. An old hag shouldn't call a man a random guy. My name is Natsu Dragoneel." Said Natsu with an anime face those with sharp teeth and angry eyes and then he said it with such great pride and confidence.

"Well this little guy, I mean this LITTLE BOY that he can't even stay home by himself!" said Lucy with the face of a devil.

"DO you have a problem with me?" Natsu said as his devil face appeared.

"Yeah I do!" Lucy and Natsu's face and hand crash each other pushing each other to prove who strength is stronger.

"Ehehe will you said you came to train right. I'll train you on one condition. Help me with my happy ending." said Cinderella.

Lucy stop pushing Natsu and look at Cinderella with a humongous smile and shook her head YEAS!

Cinderella was happy to meet such nice people like these. She have never made such good friends.

"So you want to practice. Stay here I'll come back after I get and take these water back to my house, I mean my step-mother's house… she paused for a while anyways I'll come right back." Answer Cinderella.

At Blue Pegasus

They got off the train with their bags.

"Finally off the train. My but is getting tired." cried Cana.

"Don't start crying now." said Gajeel trying to have fun turn out to start a fight.

"..hehe.." Levy trying to laugh with a sweat drop.

"Stop it you two!" yelled Erza pulling their heads together and bump them.

"We are in a hurry, Lets go." said Erza while Cana and Gajeel way behind her trying to cool down their pain and Levy and Mira help them up.

On their way there Mira changed her mood into the shopping mood. She was looking everywhere all over the town. When she wasn't looking, she bumps into someone and falls onto the ground. When she looked up, she couldn't see as well since his face was right in the middle of the sun.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Mira's eyes opened wide.

"Is that you." She said with a long pause. "Laxus..."

Back in room 303/Fairy Tail

Natsu woke up and found himself in Lucy's bedroom. Where am I? He whispered to himself. He went and took a long walk to Fairy Tail.

"Hey Natsu! Where have you been? You look better today." said Freed.

"Where is everyone?" asked Natsu.

"Oh I'm not sure. They haven't been here even this morning. Anyways Natsu Makarov wants to talk to you." said Evergreen.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him." Natsu said as he walked up the stairs to Makarov's room.

"Did you need me gramps?" Natsu said as soon as he opens the door.

Natsu look at Makarov who was dancing and looking through some magazines. As Makarov turns to Natsu and put everything up.

"So you're here Natsu. The others went on a mission I sent them. You are to stay here and don't go on any mission unless, I tell you could go. You got me Natsu." said Makarov straightening himself up.

"Why did you send on a mission without me?" yelled Natsu "They need me. We are Nakama"

"Don't worry. This is a job only they can do. I wouldn't send them to their death. Trust them Natsu. Have confidences in others at time too Natsu. They are not alone. They have you to believe in them. Just wait until they come." replied Makarov.

"Okay then. I'll wait for them to come." said Natsu.

Natsu walked out of the room and suddenly the black aura came again. Makarov looked at Natsu with wide eyes. He was in shock.

"..N..a….tsu.." said Makarov.

Natsu then stop. The few from Natsu's face and back to master Makarov's room. Natsu's eyes were covered. Then as he slowly rise his head, "Yes Master. Need something." He said with such fearful face. His eyes were wide as heck and his smile was evil and big. Master stared in horror. In his thought he said to himself, hurry up you guys. He can't hold it in anymore. Natsu walked away and as Master was trying thinking what he should do.

"Hurry up Lucy. Only you can stop him now." He whispered to himself.

Natsu walked out of Fairy Tail and went for a walk. When he was walking he recognizes the smell. Salt and vanilla. Something is wrong. He looked around and an all over the town. Then he saw on the other side of sidewalk. A blonde hair girl. His eyes widen and he saw the girl in his dreams. He chased the blonde girl but lost her and ended up at a cherry tree. He stared at it and then sat down. He leaned backward. He tighten his fist and fell asleep.

World of Fantasy

"So are you ready Lucy." said Cinderella.

"I was born ready." Said Lucy as her eye narrowed.

They were in the field of grass ready for a combat battle. Cinderella is testing her out first.

"HHHHHyyyyyaaaa!" Lucy head towards her screaming.

Cinderella suddenly disappeared and appeared right beside Lucy. She hit her right in the gut. Lucy's eye wide and she fell on the ground screaming.

"Are y-you okay, L-Lucy?" said Lil Lucy running to help her up.

"I may be a Fairy Tale but I can fight as one of the 5 master. Don't think I'll go easy on you. Get up! Every time you fall you run 5 laps around this field. Non-Stop." yelled Cinderella not even warmed up yet.

The field is at least 5 mile on each side. The field is a square.

Lucy face has a sweat drop. As she turned around to Natsu, Lil Lucy, and Layla they all just shook their hands and turned saying good luck Lucy. Lucy turns back around and looked back at Cinderella and thought I thought she was a kind gentle one. I'm so not going get through this until I die.

Lucy was running and while she was running the others were having a picnic.

"So Cinderella, when are you going to the ball? asked Lil Lucy.

"I'm not sure, but I guess in the next two weeks or so." answer Cinderella.

"Well Lucy will have to master close combat before two week. Will help your story but as soon as we are done we are going to have to say good bye and head out for the next master. So I want to thank you for doing such a great thing for me and basically Lucy. We are the same you see just from different parallel world. We think the same. I know what she has been through; she had a hard life in her world. I…. I mean we could not thank you for so much you have done." Lil Lucy thanking Cinderella for the help.

Cinderella looked at her and smiled. They really do remind me of myself thought Cinderella.

**4 hours later**

"huh…huh…huh" Lucy breathing hard. "Finally, finished the laps." She said as she still taking hard breaths in between each word.

"Great let me take you and your family to a home you all can stay in. Follow me." Said Cinderella.

We follow her to a small cabin near the grass field we were just in. It was a wooden cabin with a front door porch. It was perfect just for them.

"Nice Place." said Lucy checking out the place.

"Well it's not perfect but this is all I can get for you know." said Cinderella "well I got to go now so have a good night."

"Yeah you too." reply Lucy with a smile that could melt the snow away and this time for sure is not a fake smile full of tears.

Lucy went to take a shower while Layla was cooking dinner for them using the chimney to make curry soup. Lil Lucy and Natsu was having a talk for them self too. When Lucy came out she saw them having so much fun together and how well they look with each other. Then she remember what had happen during the mission and if she didn't leave the bed he didn't have to keep a watch on me, if only I as more careful then he would have saved me, if I never took him on the mission then he would have never forgot his family, his home, his father. I'll never have the face to face him now after what I have done. Lucy shook her head to get her mind off. She look at Lucy and Natsu who were still talking and playing with each other.

"Oh your done with the shower?" asked Lil Lucy.

"Yeah." said Lucy "sorry it took so long."

"NO its okay. I'm going to take a shower now."

Lil Lucy walk to the bathroom and Natsu just sat there waiting. Lucy looked at him then walk towards him and sat down beside him.

"Hey Natsu."

"What's wrong . Your too old and can't even walk to your room."

"Your luck I'm not in the mood to fight now." She paused. "I need to talk to you."

Natsu stayed quiet and looked at Lucy.

"I know you love Lil Lucy. You do right." She looked at Natsu and saw that he is blushing.

"I like her as a friend and anyways she likes me as friends too. Why do you ask?"

"Why can't I know?" Lucy smiled and then into a frown while facing the fire. "Protect her with all you have or you'll lose her like I lost mine. Trust me I won't do anything to her, she is my sister, but since she is the other me I don't want her to feel what I have feel, A feeling that can destroy but still lighten the world."

Natsu looked at Lucy who was still looking at the fire. Lucy stared at the fire in the chimney for a long time. Natsu saw her look of worries and sadness in her chocolate brownie eyes. What has she been through? thought Natsu.

"HUUUUHHHH!" Lil Lucy said as she got out of the steaming bathroom. "It feels so good out of the bathroom once your clean." She said as she saw Natsu and Lucy on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Natsu just faced her and said nothing while Lucy was asleep on the couch's side and crying in her sleep.

"What happen?" Lil Lucy said in worry but whisper.

"She was talking about losing someone important to her." replied Natsu.

Lil Lucy's eyes open wide and then she finally calm down and went beside Lucy holding Lucy's hand.

"Are you okay Lil Lucy?"

"Yeah. She told all that happen to her before I even took her to our world. But she have never shed a tear until now." Lil Lucy fell in tears. "She has been holding on to those tear for all these time since she saw me. When I met her, her eyes were puffy and I knew she has been crying so we talk for a long time and even though she was telling me her story she never shed a tear. S-she has a burden inside her that can never be healed. SHE LOVED SOMEONE SHE HURT!" Lil Lucy crying as silent as she can and as she said those last sentence with so much caring and loving that made Natsu look with at them two big widen eyes never knew that anyone could feel like that. (Natsu is a numbskull d(x_x)b) Natsu hadn't realized that there could be such a strong person to carry at least 10 thousand tons of weight on them. The weight of burden.

Natsu look at Lucy in her sleep. So she cries in her sleep but not in person to not make people worry about her. "Why couldn't she Just Let it out instead of holding it all in her. We are a family Right!" Natsu said it load but not load enough to wake Lucy up.

"So Lucy fell asleep?" Layla said coming from the kitchen bring the plates for them to eat. "She didn't even eat yet."

When Natsu look at Lucy he then saw Lil Lucy fell asleep. "It's not just her." Natsu said with a sweat drop then put a blanket on Lil Lucy and smile. I won't ever let you get hurt. Natsu move Lil Lucy's hair out of her face and smiled.

"So are you going to sleep too." Layla said but when she turns he was already sleeping. "I guess that's a yes."

Hey thanks for the reviews from:

PassionInWriting

Ashley-myth

Chloeandderek

Nkauj Ntxoo xyooj

Iknowwhotocry

WaterPanda

Thank you guys for the review and still in touch with my story. I really enjoyed writing this sorry. If there are any mistake please tell me. Thank you.

PLEASE REVIEW and THANKS FOR THE REVIEW SO FAR! It made me continue my story.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you like the story so far. I really enjoy think what to write for the next chapter and all. I hope you like this chapter too.

Chapter 6

On the way to blue Pegasus

"Laxus!" everyone said all shock.

Mira was still on the ground looking straight at him. She didn't want to believe it's a dream so she didn't move a bit and kept saying his name.

"What wrong Mirajanne?" he asked as he bent down towards her.

She finally realized it wasn't a dream. She grabbed him and hug. "You stupid, Where have you been?" she said so surprised to see him again.

He just hug her back and lift her up.

"So Laxus what are you doing here?" asked Erza.

"Grandpa told me to meet you guys here and you will tell us everything." He answers.

"Right so you're on this mission with us."

"Yeah."

"Alright everyone lets head out to the guild. I'll explain everything on the way there." She said in a demanding voice.

Erza told them everything on their way there. Nobody said anything on the way. When they got there Erza felt a shiver down her spine.

"Oh. Oh! Erza Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet you today." said Ichiya with such joy, sparkle, and a pink back ground as he, Hibiki, Tirumu, and Seiya posed.

"Oy! We need to see Kairi Yui." Gray said with force.

"So you're here. I've been waiting." Kairi walk down the stairs of the guild. She had beautiful long pink hair and she has two little ponytail braided down, the rest of her hair is down. Her hair length is down to her ankle. She had pretty purple-pinkish eyes and pink lipstick. Her basically have the same body shape as Mira. The thing is she acts like Erza. She had a pink and black shirt with skinny black jean. She is a very fashionable girl.

"We came here to.." Erza was interrupt.

"Yes I know. I know what to do so just stay back as I summon Libra."

She got her key and summoned Libra. Libra was a girl. She had hair that curls down her back with half her hair up to a bun on the side of her head. Her hair color is orange and her eyes are yellowish-orange. She has tiger ears and a tail. She has on a stripe shirt with a skirt and furry socks.

"Hold on to Libra." Kairi demanded.

"Everyone grab on tight on Libra." demand Erza.

Everyone did as she said. Erza was thinking back to what Natsu said when he and Lucy came back from their first mission together. Natsu said he was fight some gorilla-maid and when he was fighting her he was on her head. When her master summon her to him Natsu was taken into the celestial world and then into the real world. So if they were to be in the celestial world they would have to look for Leo or someone Lucy would summon to take us there.

"Listen everyone we only got one chance to do this so do it well. Don't let go of Libra at all."

Everyone nodded as they took hold of her hand. When Gajeel grabbed her tail she squeak and then turned around to see who it was. She had a bad aura and felt like she was going to kill someone.

"Stop it Libra. We don't have time." Kairi was standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Hold on tight."

Everyone did as Libra took them to her world. Everyone looking but soon they notice they can't breath.

"Oh yeah we don't have oxygen here so hold on to your breath." Said Libra.

Everyone didn't know so they already let go of their breath and was in shock mode. When they weren't moving anymore they saw a land full of houses like a regular world like earth, but without oxygen of course.

"Hold on just a bit longer. I'll find Leo." She started running.

Levy's eyes were getting heavy. She can't hold her breath anymore. She was about to let go until Gajeel grabbed her. She looks at him and suddenly knocks out.

"Here we are. Hold on just a bit longer."

Erza nodded. Knock! Knock! Libra knocks on someone's door. It looks like a mansion. It was golden and at least 6 story high. The door open and some girl came out of it with some bad attitude.

"I'm sorry Leo." Loki came out with no shirt and just pants.

Everyone look at him as if he was stupid or something. Loki looks at them and saw that it was his friends from Fairy Tail.

"What are you guys doing here? You can't breathe here." Loki said surprised.

They all just look at him with mad eyes and each of them was speaking in their heads like; Stupid, Bad influence on child, Molester, and stuff like that. The worlds they were speaking were flowing out of them and Loki was just standing reading everything he sees.

"Are you going to help them or are you just going to stand there?" asked Libra.

"How am I supposed to help them?" he asked.

"Take them to Lucy."

"Oh right. Okay."

Loki grabs them and disappeared to were the keys are. They look around and saw that Lucy wasn't there. The keys were left on a desk. Happy saw and thought that Lucy died.

"Stop your crying. Lucy ain't died." Charla was walking up to the keys.

"Why would Lucy leave her keys out of know where?" Gray asks.

"She can't do anything wit out them." Erza said still trying to figure out what's going on.

"Maybe this will explain." Said Mira looking out the door in the room they are in.

"We are in a house. So she must be in here somewhere." said Wendy.

"Let's look around." Levy started walking out the room.

Everyone left the room except for Laxus just lying on the bed asleep doesn't really care what's going on. Everyone look around looking for Lucy in each room and everywhere.

"Where could she be? She never leaves her apartment without her keys so where is she." Gray ask.

"Hey isn't that the cheerleader?"

Everyone came looking at were Gejeel was pointing.

They look and look and look and saw that Lucy has shrunk.

"How come Lucy is so small." said Gray.

"Maybe she is just far away." Levy answer.

They look out the window again and saw she was only 3 yards away.

"She HAS SHRUNK!" Happy yelled.

"SHHHHH!" They all said.

"Maybe the window makes her look like this." Elfman

They shook their heads and open the window. They look and saw no on. They all tried to stick their heads out the window.

"BOO!" Lil Lucy said laughing at them as they all scream with their head stuck on the window.

They look down on her.

"Who are you?" asked Lil Lucy.

They look at her. "Who are you?" they all ask.

"Lucy!" yelled someone. It sounds like a boy.

"That voice sound familiar." Gray said as everyone look at the little boy with peach hair and a white scarf.

"Natsu! Lucy!" everyone scream and kept hitting their head on the window.

"It looks like we went back in time instead." Said Charla.

"It can't be cause Natsu didn't know Lucy until he brought her to the guild." Said Gray.

"Yeah and she didn't believe in dragons at first to so she must have not meet him." Said Mira.

Lil Lucy and Lil Natsu look at them and tilt their head.

"Are you looking for someone?" ask Lil Lucy.

"Yeah but I don't think-EHHHH!" Gray saw someone fighting against Lucy and Lucy was going to get hurt.

"Erza Lucy is.." he was interrupted.

"Yeah I see" She immediately got out of the window and walk out the door.

Everyone was still trying to get out the window. Gray then slip out and it was it easier for everyone to get out.

"Hold up Erza." Happy yelled after her.

When they all got outside Lil Lucy and Lil Natsu was blocking Erza and it looks like they are in fighting mode because they were attacking Erza.

"Hey look we are not here to fight little kids like you guys.

"We are not small. Old hag!" Natsu was about to attack her in the face but then her saw Erza turn into a devil. She grabs his arm and swung him out into the wood.

"Natsu!" Lil Lucy turn to look at Natsu way over the woods. She turn back and saw Erza was right in front of her and it scared her so she cover her hand in front of her face to block Erza attack. She felt a hand on her head and then she look up and saw that the girl with scarlet hair. The scarlet hair girl then hugs Lil Lucy.

"Don't worry we won't hurt Lucy. We came to help. I know what she has been through and it's not just me we all do." Erza said while holding on to Lil Lucy. Everyone came and stand right behind Erza (except Laxus still sleeping on the bed).

Lil Lucy then show them the way to where Lucy was training.

"So you guys are the people in the guild Fairy Tail with Lucy?" Ask Lil Lucy.

Erza just shook her head yes. When they walk almost through the wood Erza and and them all couldn't dare face her so they just plan on standing there watch her training.

"Aren't you going to talk to Lucy or something?"

"No. I don't think we can face her right now."

"Okay then I'm going to my mom." Lil Lucy grab Natsu and ran off to the Lady sitting down and just watching Lucy.

"You don't think that is Lucy's Mother." Ask Levy.

"I think so." Reply Wendy.

As they watch Lucy's training just standing there in the wood they all were starving.

"Huh.. Huh"

"Lucy 10 laps this time."

"Can't I just…"

"Go now!"

"Okay.." she said and then ran off to do her laps.

"Wow that's Cinderella!"Happy was shock.

Gray was thinking, she reminds me of someone. Hummmm…. Who is it? Then he took his fist and hit his palm and said out load. "Oh yeah Erza."

Everyone look behind Gray. Gray felt her aura and then turn facing her. POAW! Erza punch him in the face and made him flew out into the field. Lucy turns around and saw gray. She rubs her eyes and then saw that she wasn't dream or hearing the whole time. She started walking towards Gray and tears starts coming down her face.

"Is that you gray?"

Gray looks up at her and smiles. "We came to get you."

"You guys can come out now." Lucy said.

As every one of them walks out of the wood Happy and Wendy ran/ flew towards her and hugs her to death. She smiles and hugs them back.

"I miss you so much Lucy." said Wendy.

"I thought I was dreaming. Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Lucy squeeze happy and Wendy tighter.

Levy couldn't hold it in anymore and went to hug her.

"It's not a dream Lucy. We're really here."

"*cough cough* ummmm finish the laps then you can talk." Cinderella walk toward Lucy and broke the welcome hugging time.

"Huh guess I can't run away from you huh…"

"I need to talk to you alone so I will run with you Lucy." Erza transform into a workout outfit.

"ummm okay…." Lucy said slightly smiling.

Natsu

I was walking around the town then an arm rapped around me. I turn around and saw that it was Lisanna crying in my arm. I look down and saw that she was crying.

"Ey what's wrong?" I asked.

"They left us to go get the girl so she can come kill me. Please save me."

Then suddenly a rush of memories came. He saw the same girl running with tears. But why? He asked himself. Why tears? Hey! He scream to her. Then he saw that she was screaming his name and then totally blank.

"If I were to hunt her why would she call my name in tears?" I ask Lisanna.

"Because… because she took your memories to forget her so you won't remember her to kill her and to change your mind on killing her she fake those tears." She said.

"She isn't the one I want to kill, she isn't the one I want to kill. She IS the one I want to kill." He said and with that he smile and his eyes change color to the color red.

Lisanna saw that he now hates her and she has total gain of him.

"Stay with me and protect me. She will defiantly come after me." Said Lisanna.

"And then I can KILL HER!"

Hope you like it so far I can't wait for my own story to come. I love you all for reading my story. Hope you review soon. Lol thanks for reviewing.! :PPPPP Thank you all!


	7. Chapter 7

I really enjoy all of you guys review. I made Lisanna hateful and mean in this story is because I get really obsessive with Natsu and Lucy and who I seem not to like Lisanna is because I really prefer Natsu and Lucy not Natsu and Lisanna. Anyways hope you like it. :P Oh yeah I am a really big fan of full metal alchemist!

Chapter 7

Lucy POV

Cinderella was coming towards me. "Crack! Whispers." Cinderella manages to beat me and hit me to the ground.

"That's not fair I was.."

"Keep your eye on your enemies. Don't ever lose your eyes on your enemy." She said.

I swear I thought I heard Erza and Gray. Oh well.

I started fighting against Cinderella and then Gray flung out and Cinderella got another chance on me. Now I owe her 10 laps, but I didn't care since I saw Gray and them all over there. I was so close to started crying like a baby but I'm not like that anymore. I walk over to where Gray was. I was so happy to see them there, it felt so much like a dream but I didn't wait to believe it was a dream so I didn't touch Gray I just sat beside him. Then Wendy and Happy flung and hugged me so hard I realized it wasn't a dream.

5 Minutes later

"So Erza what did you need to say to me?"

"Well I need to tell you why we came here. Master sent us. We are here to train you for something you have to face in the future."

I stared at her for a second and then realize something dangerous is going to happen.

"Something bad going to happen isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yeah that's what I was told by master."

I couldn't help but have a feeling that's not the whole story.

"Erza is it about Natsu?" I asked her as I tighten my fist and narrow my fist.

She look at me and then away, I could tell I hit the jackpot.

"It's okay Erza. I'm okay."

She stop running and I stop to see why she stop.

"Erz…" Erza ran toward Lucy and hugs her. "a…" I finally finish saying her name. I hug her back and I felt water on my shoulder.

"It's okay Erza; it's not your fault. It was my decision."

"I know but I missed you so much and it's not just me. Everyone in Fairy Tail misses you. Even master can't bear you leaving."

I smiled. "Everyone still needs me." I was so happy I started to cry on Ezra's shoulder.

"That's right Lucy. Let it all out. That entire Burden you have been carrying." Erza whispered.

I cried for a while and then of course someone had to jump in and made me finish my lap.

Erza went and sat down and Levy decided to finish the aps with me. We had a long time talking about how everyone's been doing and I was telling her everything about Lil Lucy. She was having a fun time talking and her smile made me feel a lot better than before.

"Oh yeah, Levy I finish the Book. You can read it when we finish the laps." I smiled seeing her face light up and her eyes sparkles.

"AWWWW you're so nice. I can't wait to read it!" she said.

"Of course, you're always going to be the first to read."

We finish up the laps in 20 minutes and went to the cabin and took a shower. We all had a long talk to our-self (just girls).

"A girl sleepover!" Levy screams.

Upstairs

"The girls are so load!" Gray said.

"Yeah." replied Gajeel.

"Why are we stuck up here?" Gray asks.

"Be a Ma, Man doesn't whine!" Elfman yelling in his pride.

"Laxus is still sleeping and we are stuck up here playing cards." Happy said throwing a card down.

The very next day

Lucy got up first since her training starts at in the morning. She went ahead of everybody. She went out and saw Cinderella walking up to their meeting spot.

"Hey Cinderella!" Lucy ran up to her.

"30 seconds late."

"Sorry."

Cinderella starts the training with a fight. Lucy and Cinderella went at each other. Lucy hit her right in the stomach but Cinderella hits her right in the face.

"Always keep your guard up." Cinderella advice.

Lucy rubs the little blood off the mouth due to the hit and positioned herself for Cinderella to come. Cinderella came towards her and Lucy blocks her attack.

"HHHHHyyyyyaaaa." Lucy screams managing to trip Cinderella and then was about to hit Cinderella in the face but stop.

"What are you doing? Never have feelings for your enemy." Cinderella grabs Lucy's hand and turns her over.

"Ouch!" Lucy said while Cinderella holds Lucy's hand on her back and is sitting on top of Lucy.

Lucy's face was pressed on the ground.

"Never stop to think about your enemy. That's a lesson to learn. If you can't do that you will die."

Lucy just lay there.

"Lucy go, have a day off today. Your friends are here and plus I have chores to do." Cinderella said.

"But…"

"It's okay Lucy, have fun. We will practice tomorrow."

Lucy went and hugs Cinderella and ran back to the log cabin. Lucy was at the door opening it quietly.

"How was practice Lucy?" ask Mira.

"Oh you're up Mira." Lucy said while her face was turning reddish.

"Want something to eat." Mira ask.

"Sure. Lucy said with rosy checks since she missed Mira's food.

"I want some too." said a cheerful voice. Lucy turns around to see Lil Lucy and Lil Natsu rubbing their eyes.

"Good morning, you two." Lucy said giving each one a hug.

"Eating without us." Gray and the boys came down the stairs.

"Good morning." Mira said cooking chocolate pancakes.

"Good morning." They reply.

"I want fish!" Happy said from behind.

The girls started to wake up.

"Good morning girls." Lucy said with a smile.

They girls just smiled back missing that smile that Lucy had.

"So what are we going to do today?" Levy asked.

"Well, that's hard to decide since we are in the world of fantasy. You know Cinderella and sleeping beauty. I don't know where to go." Lucy said.

"WOW! We are in the world of fantasy. You mean there is more world other than Edolas." Happy said with excitement.

"Yeah, I was in the world of element before I came here. It was a beautiful place and they use elements. They were so nice to teach me the elements too and not just that I can summon 5 elements and also 5 celestial's keys at the same time too amazing huh. You wanna meet them?"

"Sure after we eat." Reply Erza changing into her armor.

"You still haven't change have you Erza." Lucy said really glad to see them again. "So how is master doing?"

"Great, he really miss you Lucy." Mira answer.

"Yeah we need to tell you what we came here for." Charla jumping in the conversation.

Everyone just look down to the ground. Lucy look around at them all and then set her eyes on Happy. His eyes were just was wide it almost cover his whole face.

"We came here to train you. In a year we have to go back no matter what." Charla said without any expression.

"Okay but why." Lucy was confused and plus she didn't want to see Natsu.

"I was the one to confer this to Master Makarov." Charla said.

Everyone was looking at Charla surprised.

"I was just sleeping one night and I saw in my dream or so I thought but it wasn't a dream, it was a flash forward of the future." Charla paused for a second and her expression changed. She look very scared. "I saw someone in the flames with very scary eyes. Hatred, madness, I can't even imagine anyone like that. The person was laughing I creep me out. Then I saw the guild destroyed, and everyone was on the ground dead. I was horrible. I can't believe it myself. I was scared to death hoping it was a dream but it wasn't I had to warn master as fast as I could." She said as Wendy grabbed her to hug her.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" asked Erza.

"Master said to keep it a secret until I need to explain. I notice something wired though. The only person who could make fire is Natsu and he was the only person that was not dead. I believe that Natsu was that man." Charla was having a hard time to even say those words.

"You don't mean…" Lucy had her eyes open wide so was her mouth as she covered it with her hand.

"Yes. It's true. The thing is the man was wearing a black scarf not a white one."

"You don't mean that those dots that have been appearing on his scarf is going to change him." asked Gray.

"That's what I presume." Charla shook her head into a yes.

"That's not all I at the very end of the scene I saw Lucy with the warmest light. That light I think is what we need to save Natsu."

Lucy just shook her head. She was shaking. Blaming herself for him. "If only I didn't ask him to go on that mission this would never happen." Lucy said gasping for air as tears fall.

Levy walk to her and hugged her as tears fall of hers too. "It's not your fault Lucy."

Lucy hugs Levy as she kept crying.

"So that's what this whole mission is about. What a waste of time?" Laxus said coming down the stair. "What a waste of time." He said as he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.

No one cared to say anything because they all know that Laxus really cared even though he says these entire things about Fairy Tail.

"Anyways I saw you dead too, Laxus." Charla said still on Wendy.

"As if I will."

"Suit yourself."

"So when does this thing is supposed to happen?" asked Gajeel looking like he can't wait to fight Natsu.

"I say a little over a year, but by the time we get back and a week or so he will go crazy."

Lucy look around and saw that Happy was gone.

"The only person me and Master think that can stop Natsu is Lucy. That's why we are here." Charla looks at Lucy to see she wasn't paying any attention to what Charla just said.

"Lucy did you hear me?"

"Hey guys do you know where Happy went. I thought I saw him in here a while ago." Lucy said looking around for Happy.

"I'll go…" Wendy was interrupted.

"No, I'll go look for him." Lucy said as she walk out the door to look for him.

"I wonder what's wrong?" asked Juvia.

"I don't know. May be she notice something wrong with Happy." Erza shrug.

Juvia was looking around until she saw Gray staring at her and then he suddenly turn away. She was so happy she blush a little. Juvia changed a few after the mission. She isn't more toward Gray now. She is relaxing now.

Lucy was walking toward the grassy field. "Happy!" She yelled . She was going to yell again when she saw Happy sitting at a flat big rock. He was crying. Lucy was worried and ran towards him and immediately hugs him. "Lu..cy" he said was he let out as he cries.

"Happy!" she squeeze him harder. "You're not alone. I'm here with you."

"Lucy…" he said in a very cute child-ish voice. "Natsu hates me! He won't be with me. I really miss you. All I could do was sleep alone at night dreaming for you." He was crying.

Lucy's eyes widen as she listens to him. She realizes that it was her fault. She left him all alone. She was a bad friend. She thought that she had no one left bet she was wrong. She still has Happy. She squeezes him harder.

"I won't ever leave you again." She promised him.

Happy was Happy and hugs Lucy as tight as he can (But he has little arms. It can't rap around her..) .

"So when are we going to start training?" ask Gajeel (I know of all people he ask this. I had to since I don't want anyone left out.)

"Stop whining. Be like a MAN!" Elfman interrupted.

Then Gajeel suddenly was on rage mode and attack Elfman who fought back. Lil Natsu saw how fun it was and jumped in too. The house was going to be destroyed. Erza was going to stop it but…

"Stop IT!" someone said walking in the room.

Everyone look at the person to see a woman with blond hair and look almost like Lucy.

"If you want to fight so badly, GO OUTSIDE THIS HOUSE! AND MAKE SURE YOU CLEAN THIS FIRST!" Layla yelled.

They all look in surprised. That's Lucy's MOM! They all thought.

She look around to see that a man was sleeping. A mom's got to do what a moms got to do.

SMACK! BANG! DONG!

"What happen?" Laxus said with a bunch of bumps on his head and blood coming from his nose.

"Wake up. Its past 10." She commands.

"No one tells me what to d…" before he could finish.

Smack! BANG! DONG! (OUCH! Laughing to myself.)

"So who do we have here." Layla said turning around with red eyes and a big smile that crept everyone out, holding a pan on her shoulder.

Everyone just became quiet with sweat drop. This is really Lucy's mom They all let a breath out.

"So who wants breakfast?" she said with a smile.

Everyone was in shock, lightning strikes.

"Sorry umm… Lucy's mom I already started cooking them some pancakes." Mira walked up to her with plates for everyone.

"Oh I see." She cleared her throat. "Well then I think I will have one myself.

Everyone just fell down.

"So old Hag.." Laxus was going to ask her something but he should have said that.

SMACK! BANG! DONG!

"Laxus…" Mira said looking at him.

"Don't call me old hag. I'm still 29 years old." She said as she walk away from Laxus who was bleeding on the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt you Lucy's mom.." Erza was interrupt.

"Call me Layla." She said sitting down to eat.

"UMMMM! This is good." Layla said turning to Mira with sparkles in her eyes.

Everyone had a sweat drop and thought that how Lucy acts.

"Anyways Layla sorry to just come out of know where."

"No I should say thank you for coming." Layla said in a serious tone and yet has a smile while holding her plate. "You see. When you came Lucy was all happy and brightens up herself. I'm glad as her mother to see that." She said so grateful as everyone wonder how Lucy must have been with that smile, the smile that can fool only dimwits like Natsu.

"So who wants to try me food. They are delicious." She said in a happy tone again.

Everyone just raise their hand to make her happy except for Laxus of course still dead on the ground.

Fairy Tail

"How much long can this hold up? Master Makarov said standing on his chair looking out his window. "Hurry up my children's."

"So Makarov, Where is She?" Natsu said sitting on Master's desk starring at Makarov with such Hatred and yet sorrow.

"What has gotten in to you my boy?"

"Nothing just this magnificent power I have." Natsu said lifting his hand with black with only a little red flame left.

"My boy, when there is love there is hatred. When there is hatred there is sorrow, but what I see is the eyes of something else, The eyes of fear."

Natsu raise his eyebrows and hit the desk hard that burned in all up.

"You got something else to say."

Hope you all like it. Sorry it took so long. Last weekend was very tiring. Had to fix up the party and didn't have time on the computer. I hope you like this. I plan to stop the story maybe on chapter 20 if I can. So I hope you all can still read this story I write. Hope you review thanks :PP


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys. I haven't written in a while. I'm busy with soccer lately so I've hadn't had time to actually write. I really enjoy writing for you guys. I hope you like the story so far. I'll try to keep writing as much as I can. Please review: P

Chapter 8

In Makarov's office

"You got something to say Gramps?" Natsu said, staring down on him with his hand in black flames. "Your so luck that you're not my target or else I would have destroyed you and burn you down into ash. Now TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?" HE screamed at him.

Makarov could care less. He rather let himself burn down to ash them let his child hurt his other children. He just stared into his eyes. "No matter how strong the wind is the tree will stand because he has the will to stand and never fall."

Natsu was frustrated and left him on the search of Lucy.

Before he walked out Natsu told him, "I'll have her killed by my own hands even if you don't stop me." Natsu rushed out the door. Makarov knew that he had to stop this at once. He start to wonder what triggered Natsu's madness. He let out a sigh.

Outside the door was Lisanna waiting for Natsu to come. When she heard Natsu rushing out she wanted him to take her out. "Nat…." Natsu didn't care and just pushed her to the sides. She just let out a sigh, and then whispered to herself "You have got to control yourself when you're with your girlfriend." She got up and just went for a walk by herself.

The Same time in the other World

Lucy had to finish her training with the master in Fairy Tail world. Lucy got out getting to training when she saw 4 people standing there. Who are they she thought. She quickly started to rush towards there and saw the 4 master that were supposed to train her.

"Finally here at last. You know I don't like to be waiting. Anyways meet the other 4 master." Cinderella said as she got up from a tree stump.

Lucy scans at them. They look just like Levy, Mira, Juvia, and Erza. Lucy was thinking in her head. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy and I hope you could teach me and help to learn your moves." Lucy said as she bows in front of them.

"You may rise. The reason we came here for is to teach you all together and rush this. I heard you have to hurry to finish up training and return home. We wish you luck but you are going to have a rough time so you better keep up." said one of the masters the one who looks like Levy. She was dressed up just Snow White. Her hair is still blue but it's down and she was wearing a blue tank-top with black sweat pants that ends up to her knees, her shoes where flats. The one that looks like Mira had her hair color of course but it was longer, it went all the way to her butt. She was sleeping beauty and she was dressed in a pink top with white shorts. She was boots too. Lucy was wondering how she can fight with those shoes. Next was Juvia as Rapunzel. She had very, very long hair. She had a bikini top on with skinny jeans (Pretty weird huh. I can't see any fairy tale princess wearing skinny jeans). Erza the last one was Arial from The Little Mermaid. Her hair was the same. Everything about her looks the same except her close where clothes that Erza wouldn't wear. It was in a summery dress with purple flowers on it and it came up to her thighs. She was in flip flop. She looks like she is going on a summer vacation.

"Hey, ummm the 5 masters, please take care of me." She said not knowing what to say.

They just nodded.

After 2 months

Back in Fairy Tail

"When is everyone coming back?" everyone keeps moaning. "It's so boring without anyone."

"Know that I think about it, what kind of mission would need to take so many people." asked Fried.

"Who knows, May be they might not come back." asked Evergreen.

"It is really boring in here. Let go do a mission." Fried said walking to the board full of missions.

"Finally!" Bickslow said walking up there to see which to go.

Makarov's Office

"I need to inform them to come next month instead. Natsu is getting out of control." Makarov thought in his head, "But how?" Then there came a light bulb above his head. "I'll send Lilly to warn them." He said out loud.

Makarov turned walking towards the door when he saw Natsu there listening to him.

"Send Lilly where?" he asked walking towards Makarov.

"Nowhere." Makarov said turning around on his seat again.

"Come on Gramps. Where are they?" Natsu said walking closer and closer.

"They are in a mission. You don't need to be involved." Natsu just gave up and walked out.

"Now how am I going to use Lilly now?" he thought in his head. "What am I going to do?"

The Next day came

Back in Fairy Tail

Makarov just thought of the perfect plan. He summons Natsu to his office.

"What Gramps, going to tell me where she is?" Natsu said with an evil smirk.

"Well I'm sending you on an important mission. This is an independent mission so you have to go by yourself. You mission is to protect the Princess of Ice. She lives in the far south in the cold ice. They use ice you I know you can handle this mission. They are planning to move up north. You're going to guide them and protect them from any danger. Don't let anyone hurt her."

"What a lame mission. I could finish this in a day." Natsu said on his way out.

"Finally got rid of him. You may come in Lilly."

Lilly entered from the window. "What's wrong with Natsu?"

"That's not important now. Right now you have to warn Lucy and the others. You are going to see Kairi Yui from the Blue Pegasus guild. You have a day to get there and make sure that nobody knows where you are going especially Natsu."

Lilly shook his head and head out.

Behind the doors. "So that where they must be." Natsu said as he ran to Blue Pegasus.

At Blue Pegasus

"Hopefully I got here before Lilly gets here." Natsu said panting. He walks to the door and slams it open. "Come out Kairi Yui." Natsu scream. Natsu saw a girl with long pink hair and ran up to her.

"I need you to take me to where the others are." Natsu command her.

"I don't take commands from you." Kairi said.

"Just do it or I'll kill you."

"Hold up Natsu. How did you get here and what business to you have here?" Hibiki said walking up to him.

"Nothing that has to do with you." Natsu growled back.

Lilly came in the door and spot Natsu right away. "What are you doing here Natsu? You on mission."

"Do you think Gramps and you can trick me easily." Natsu said as he grabbed Kairi by her hair and pulled her as he explodes the walls to escape.

"Dang, he escapes." Lilly immediately follow and so did Hibiki. He knew something was wrong.

"Take me to them now." Natsu said almost lightening her hair on fire.

"Stop it Natsu. Leave her." Lilly said as he turns into his larger size.

"Not until she takes me to where the rest are."

"Lilly I'll take him on while you save Kairi." Hibiki communicated in Lilly's mind.

Hibiki charge toward Natsu while Lilly rushed forward and grabs Kairi and flew away.

"Please take me to where the rest are please." Lilly asked Kairi. She simply nodded.

When Lilly puts her down she immediately summons Libra. "Hold on tight on to her." Kairi told him. Lilly took a hold of her and when they were just about to leave out of nowhere Natsu grabbed hold of Lilly and Natsu took off with them. Kairi knew that was a wrong move so she ran to check on Hibiki and help him get up. He was nearly turn into ash. When they reach their guild she asked to communicate with Master Makarov. She told him what has happen and all they could do now is wait.

The world of Celestial

"Natsu what the heck are you doing?" Lilly asked. Natsu couldn't breathe their air so he wouldn't want to waste it. An exceed manages to breathe her though. Lilly knew Natsu shouldn't be here now so he ran off looking for Loki. Natsu wasn't sure what to do now but he was sure he had to look for Loki.

Lilly finally found Loki and of course Loki knew what he had to do.

"Oh yeah, dude if you see Natsu stall some time. Lucy needs time or else Natsu is going to kill her." Lilly said before he rush out of the log cabin that Lucy and them have been living searching for the guys.

Loki just look at him weird and disappear but to his world.

"Hey you guys, I have something important to tell you." Lilly said as he flew over there to tell them the story. Lucy and them where shock to hear Natsu was going crazy. But time has passed and Lucy has been train pretty much well. She already mastered the training from the 5 master. After that she has been training with Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and Mira. Erza was teaching her how to use strategies, Gajeel taught her how to dodge crazy attacks from Natsu, Wendy was teaching her some healing powers since Lucy can use WINDY who knows how to heal, Laxus was teaching how to control her powers, and last Mira showed her how to accelerate in attack moves.

"Lucy, you are the only one to face Natsu a fight him. Turn him back to the real Natsu. He has gone mad and now what he needs most is you." Mira said trying to comfort Lucy who was in such terror to think it was her fault that caused him to go crazy. She didn't know if she could change him back to the person he once was.

"Loki is trying to save time in the celestial world so you may only have like 2 more days left to practice. He will come here but we have to take him back to our world. Lucy you have to save Fairy Tail. Natsu has been destroying everything." Lilly felt furious. Lucy knew what she had to do. It was her problem so now she is going to fix that problem.

"I'm ready anytime."

"For the rest of 2 days Lucy I think you should rest. You've done great so far, just concentrate on what we have taught you so far." Erza told Lucy. Lucy felt a little worried. She wasn't sure if she could save him.

Loki and Natsu

"Take me to her now Loki! I don't want to kill you."

"Why do you want to hurt her so much Natsu. You don't know wants been going on you need to calm down." Loki was breathing restlessly. He and Natsu are in the middle of a battle. Loki is bleeding from the head and down his right arm.

"Wake UP NATSU!" Loki screamed at him.

"Loki I'll give you to three to take me to her."

"One…"

"I'll never take you to her even if I die."

"Two….."

"Give it up Natsu."

"Three!" Natsu held his fist full of blackish red flames and ran towards Loki.

Sorry Lucy I couldn't stop him myself, I wanted to take the pain away from you but it looks like you can't escape him.

Natsu attacked Loki and hit him right in the guts. Loki quickly grabbed him and took him to another world before Loki disappears back to his world to heal.

"Damn you Loki." Natsu said in the middle of nowhere.

**2 days later**

Lucy woke up and took a cold shower. She went to put on comfortable clothes to fight Natsu.

Lucy walked up the mirror and she suddenly has a vision. She saw Natsu with flames all over and she heard many loud screams and innocent people including little kids dead on the ground. Lucy snapped out of it and knew she was no right to cry. She stands up and went out to see her masters before she leaves. Lucy walks up to the grassy field to see no one there. Lucy sighs and just turned ready to go. Lucy heard a small crack and got ready for anything. Lucy closed her eyes and concentrate on where the enemy is going to attack. Lucy drops her bag and grabs the punch that was going to her. She looks up to see all 5 masters there to see her off. Lucy knew that she has to put an end to this and she isn't going to run away. Lucy gave them all a hug good bye and went back to the log cabin to meet up with the rest. They all were packed up to go.

Lucy knew what she had to do. She took out her keys and was about to summon Virgo but then Loki popped out. He was still injured with bandage all over.

"Are you okay Loki?" Lucy went to him to help him stand.

"Lucy I need to tell you that Natsu is not the same person you once knew. Don't go easy on him just because he was your old friend. I came here to tell you 2 things. I fought Natsu just 2 days ago. As you can see he beat me easily and I took him to a different world where there is no living being anywhere. I hope you can defeat him and bring him back, and the second thing is I want you to know that Natsu isn't himself so Lucy if you have I tell you that… YOU MAY EVEN HAVE TO KILL HIM. Loki was staring a Lucy with such serious eyes. Those word were the word she never wanted to hear. It kept echoing in her ears. She knew that she may have to kill him.

"I know Loki." Lucy just stood up and turned away getting ready to go.

Everyone could see that she was scared. Her hands were so stiff and they harden into a diamond. They wanted to say something but they didn't know what to say.

"Let's go." Lucy said as she turned.

Everyone saw her eyes. They were serious and yet sad. They knew they have to back her up so they went with her.

Lucy Heart and her mother left yesterday. Little Lucy had a hard time leaving but Lucy told her that she would visit all the time since she learn how to travel with WINDY.

"The air around us, allow me to use you to take us back to the world Natsu Dragoneel with my friends and I. Open the door WINDY I call you forth"

A wind suddenly appear around all of her friends and it kept on going until it was almost like a tornado then in a zap we were In a world full of Grass and trees. A perfect place to fight Natsu where there is no disruption. Everyone was looking around and smelling flowers having fun.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Lucy scream "Water all around allow me to use you, Open the door WATERY I call you forth.

A sudden explosion and some of the Fairy Tail members was caught in the wind and was blown away.

"Everyone alright?" Lucy said as she turns to see if they were still in alive.

"Don't worry about us Lucy. You need to concentrate on this match." Erza screamed at her.

Lucy looks to see Natsu. He was really different from the last time they saw each other. She can feel his aura, there was not a single light to show the real him.

"Wake up Natsu! It's me Lucy Your friend. Don't you remember our times together." Before Lucy could blink he was right infront of her. She got startle as he grbbed her by her neck.

"Natsu listen to me. Snap out of it." Lucy thought she could talk him out but as she stared into his eyes, there were no sign of living in him. She was scared as she saw his face. It crept her out. That vision that faces all scared her. She was having hard time breathing. She knew that Natsu can't be helped.

"I summon WATERY." Lucy quickly go him to let her go.

She was finally able to breathe better. She stood up and summoned WINDY, Virgo, and Gemini.

She had to give it with all she got. All 5 of them charged for Natsu. (5 including Lucy) Lucy was able to be in close combat with him while WATERY washes his flames, Virgo digs underground to pull Natsu's feet's down into the ground, and lastly Gemini also transform into Lucy in case they a have time to do the urano metria.

The world may be destroyed if the pace keeps up. In land was all fired up. WATERY tried to put down the fire but Natsu keeps using more and more fire. Lucy has to try to keep up with him. When she had a perfect chance she was going to use the urano metria. When she was about to Natsu grabbed Virgo and used her as a shield. Lucy didn't want to hurt her own friends so she dismissed Gemini and summoned Aquarius. Aquarius makes a perfect team with WATERY if only if she wouldn't pick a fight with her because WATERY well also has the same personality so they don't get along but I didn't slack of my training. I got them to work together in this fight. (She owes them a vacation to the beach) They together are a perfect team. They help each other and were the first to actually hurt Natsu.

**About 8 hours later**

Lucy didn't know what to do anymore her and Natsu where almost out of magic to fight. She was sure he still has a little more magic then her. Lucy was still sparing with Natsu. She had to do something quick.

**LOL sorry I haven't written in a long time but I am hoping to end this story sooner than what I said. I have been very busy lately so you can blame me on what's been going on lately but hopefully I hope you like it. I really want to write the next one soon so keep on reading. Thanks readers Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you guys like my story. I'm going to end this story soon so I hope all of you all are okay with me. I'm going to start on a new so I hope you'll read that one too. This time I'm giving it my all so please read my next story. Thx. Oh and sorry if I didn't write so well in my chapter 8 story. It was getting really late and I was supposed to end 5 hours ago but I didn't so I'm sorry but I hope you will like this final Chapter.

Chapter 9

Final

Lucy knew she was going to lose, but she didn't want to lose Natsu. She had to do something.

"So, you are already going to give up. Well to bad." Natsu dashed towards her.

Lucy blocked his attack and was about to hit him right in the jaw but when she was just about to attack he disappeared. Lucy stop and look towards her left, right, and up. Before she could turn back Natsu punched her right in the back. Lucy couldn't help but scream. She wasn't guarding her back and that really made a difference in the fight now.

"You can't even stand up anymore." Natsu said as he took a step towards her slowly.

I got to stand up. I can't step back now, I have to save him. Lucy was trying her best to pull herself up but kept falling down. She wasn't going to give up now.

"Too late for you!" scream Natsu as he was about to use one of his dragons move.

Lucy was just about to be done for..

Chang! Someone stop Natsu's attack.

Lucy looked up to see who it was. Erza stopped him with her huge shield.

"Stay back and rest for a bit Lucy. We'll take over now." Erza said as everyone stood in front of her to protect. Lucy knew that she had to think of something.

"Don't worry Lucy we'll handle this." Gray stood there.

"You're not the only one here to fight." said Laxus.

"Don't worry Lucy. A man should fight a man." Elfman punch his fist ready to fight.

"Have a rest Lucy. When we are done I could make you your favorite drink when we get back." Mira smiled at Lucy.

"Leave the rest to us." Cana said holding her cards ready to battle.

"Don't think we would let you do this on your own. Plus I still have to be the first to read your book." Levy turned and winked at Lucy.

"I've always wanted my revenge; I guess this is my time." Gajeel said as he chewed on some metal.

"I would have laughed right now but Juvia knows that this is important to you so just leave this to me and Gray-sama." Juvia said while still looking at Gray.

"I will get him back for sure Lucy." Happy was flying ready to face his worst nightmare.

"Good job Lucy. You did your best." Wendy said as she gives a little medical healing to Lucy.

"I'm not your friend or anything; I'm doing this for Wendy." Charla said with her hands crossed.

"Thanks everyone. I'll be back in minute or 2." Lucy stood up and ran towards the wood.

Erza gave her a slight smile and they dashed towards Natsu as Lucy went to another destination.

"I'm sorry I had to let you guys involved with this case. I'm sorry everyone." Lucy wanted to make sure that Loki wasn't kidding when he said that there is no living being here. She wanted to make sure that her vision wasn't true.

She came across something what looked like a village.

So there are people living here after all. (Loki you lair)She looked around to see that there doesn't seem to be anyone around. She walks through to make sure. Okay I think I should be okay if I use this village as a battle place. Sorry for intruding as she walk to check anywhere else.

When she saw a light in the forest she ran towards it hoping to find no living anywhere. She walked closer and closer till she smelt something awkward. Smoke she thought. Oh no it can't be. She ran till she was out of the forest. The whole place was burned. Many young kids and families where on the ground burning in flames. Lucy walks slowly at the scene she was seeing. She fell to the ground punching it as hard as she can.

"Why did this have to happen? WHY!" Lucy was tearing.

"So there you are." Lucy look up to see Natsu in the middle of the scene just like her vision.

Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to stop him before he hurt the whole universe.

Lucy suddenly thought where Levy and the rest went.

"Where are they?" Lucy asked in an angry voice trying to hold in her tears.

"They? You mean the one who help you escape. I'll tell where they are. L left them on the field and they are going to be burned crisp by my fire." Natsu laugh.

Lucy didn't believe it. It can't be.

"Oh and if you don't believe my I have proof." Natsu dragged Happy by his tail and held him upside down. Happy was unconscious bleeding almost looks of death.

"HAPPY!" Lucy scream running toward him to get him.

"Not one move or I'll..." Natsu lift his fist with flames right beside of Happy's head.

Lucy stopped as she watches Natsu bring his fist away from his head.

"I want you do stay down with your hand on the ground. Drop your keys while you're at it." Natsu walks closer to her.

Why did I leave them? How could I let them go? Lucy you such an idiot.

Natsu was right at her head and stomp on her. You should never listen to your enemy Natsu punch Happy right in the stomach which flung him into the flames with the children.

"HAPPY! HOW COULD YOU!" Lucy shouted at him.

"That was nothing." Natsu put his foot right on top of her head pressing harder as she cries.

Lucy couldn't do anything.

Natsu was laughing and pressing on her head more and more. Lucy could barely see. All she could see was the reply of the flame scene and her NAKAMA in the flames where Lucy couldn't reach.

"You can do it Lucy." Lucy's eyes shot open as she heard a voice.

"Come on Lucy, get up." Lucy looks around to see no one around.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Natsu."

In the Fairy Tail

"Everyone, get in your place. We have to do our best and work together." Makarov said as everyone was running everywhere in order to get everything ready.

We are waiting for you Lucy. Makarov said in his mind.

"Begin!"

5 Minutes before that where the rest of Fairy Tail member are.

"Everyone, are you okay. Wake up." Loki said as he was trying to wake all of them. One by one woke up. "Is everyone okay?" Gray asked to make sure.

"Where is he?" Erza asked.

"I'm afraid that he has caught up with Lucy. We need to save her." Loki told them.

"We can't fight in this world. I'm sorry Loki I know that you are still healing but I have a favor to ask." Erza said.

Mira was able to use the crystal ball to contact with Master to evacuate everyone out of the town and we are going to send Natsu and Lucy over there soon.

Back with Lucy

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Natsu."

"What Natsu?"

"Lucy, you need to stand up. Don't give up. Everyone is counting on you."

"I can't. I can't just seem to kill you. I don't have enough strength."

"Lucy. You need to stop me. I don't want to do this. Lucy you don't want this world to end do you. Use your power and stand up to me."

Lucy grabbed Natsu's foot and lifts it of her head.

"I'm not going to lose know. I'm not going to lose to you Natsu!" Lucy said as she throws his foot off her head and got off the ground. "I'm not a weak girl anymore. I'm going to bring you down." Lucy said as she took her fighting stance.

"Wow I'm surprised you made it back on your feet. But you're not stable, just look at your feet, they are still shaking."

"I know your still in there Natsu I have to make sure you come back to your senses." Lucy was about to fight Natsu until she felt someone grab her shoulder. Lucy turns around to see who it was.

"Lucy it's me." Loki was there holding Happy in his hands. "The rest are alright and I was asked to take you and Natsu to some other place to fight." Lucy just nodded. Lucy grabbed hold of him and when the rush towards Natsu Loki grabbed him and they went right into the celestial world where Libra was waiting to take us back to Fairy Tail.

When they got there the place was empty. Everyone has evacuated and the other member of Fairy Tail has surrounded the city in case if the fight was out of control.

"Thanks Libra you can go now." Lucy told her. Libra just turned and disappears back to her own world.

"I'm ready now, Natsu. We can fight as much as we want here." Lucy got back into her stance and this time she was full of confidence.

In the world that they were just in

"Hurry up. We need to make sure to save all the people in the fire. Make sure anyone who is still breathing gets help." Erza said commanding them around while she is in her nurse outfit.

"Hurry up." Cana said rushing this one kid.

"Over here." Wendy said healing many of them as fast as she can.

Everyone was busy saving the people's lives.

"We came to help too." Little Lucy and her whole School (Guild) came to help them.

Gajeel, Elfman, and Laxus where trying to put out the fires.

Everyone was trying hard to save the kids.

Back with Lucy

Lucy and Natsu where still fighting. No one was getting in their way as they broke down many houses and apartments.

"Natsu come to your senses." Lucy was still trying to get him back.

Natsu didn't even budge. He kept on fighting. He was out of fire so they were fight fish against fist know.

5 hours later

Lucy and Natsu seem to slow down.

The other world they saved everyone they could and was preparing to come over here to see the results.

Lucy was getting tired and could barely move and inch. Natsu was coming and Lucy couldn't dodge it. He punches her straight in the jaw. Lucy was on the ground getting up no matter how much she was hit. She knew that if she stops she would lose her the place she loved most and the most important to her.

Lucy kept getting beat up and was on the ground not able to stand anymore.

Outside the village where the members are, came the rest of the guild.

"Where is she?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, she still in there fighting against Natsu." Freed said in a serious tone.

"We need to check on her." Gray said as he ran in there.

Everyone followed him.

"What a waste of my time. You were the one I was looking for and you weren't even worth it." Natsu got off of her and walked a few steps.

Lucy was unconscious and could only see darkness.

"Lucy, Wake up. Lucy."

Lucy was dreaming of all the good time she and Natsu had. I can't give up now. I have to stop the one I love.

Lucy's strong will was able to control her. Her body stood up on her own.

"Wow. I'm surprised you're still awake." Natsu said as he turned around to see Lucy standing.

Natsu look at her more closely and watched walking closer to him.

"You still want to fight? You're waste your own time. If you want to die so ….." He was cut off when Lucy was right there in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He said trying to back away but she grabbed him.

She unconscious but she could still move. Natsu thought.

Lucy wrapped her hands around his shoulder "Natsu come back to me." Lucy said with a slight smile before she kissed him. He was surprised at what she did. Lucy couldn't hold herself up anymore so she fell on to the ground.

"Lucy! Where are you?" Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Levy, Cana, Gajeel, Wendy, Charla, Happy, and Juvia saw Lucy falls to the ground as Natsu stand there.

Levy drop down to the ground and started crying.

"No way…" Gray said as he watches the scene replay in his head.

"LUCY!" Wendy said crying covering her face with her hands.

Laxus and Gajeel just look down.

Erza was biting onto her lips.

Mira was holding onto Wendy trying to calm her.

Juvia turned around trying to hide her tears.

Gray ran up to Natsu and grabbed his shirt and punches him.

Natsu just got off the ground looking down. Everyone was shock when they saw tears coming down from his eyes.

"Lucy…." Where the only word that came out of his mouth.

He walked towards her while she was on the ground. When he reached her, he drop down onto the ground and started punching the ground.

"WHY! WHY LUCY WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME LIKE I TOLD YOU SO!" Natsu said punching the ground crying. He kept on repeating why over and over.

Everyone was crying even harder. Lucy sacrificed herself for our guild and to save Natsu.

"Why Lucy?" He touches her face to feel it was cold as ice. He grabs her by the back of her head and pulls her up to his chest and held on to her tight. Then he suddenly felt hands around him.

"Lucy?" Lucy was breathing very slowly. She was having hard time breathing when she was on the ground and she fell onto the ground in the first place due to the lack of blood and she was unconscious.

Wendy quickly rushed towards her and immediately went to heal her.

"We have to get her to the hospital soon. HURRY!" Wendy said.

Everyone rushed her towards the hospital (not there but in another city since they escorted everyone out of the city).

"You need to get check on by the doctors Natsu." Makarov said walking and sat down beside him "Don't worry I'll watch her."

"What was I doing? Gramps I did this to her. HOW COULD I FORGET! How could I forget her? Why did she have to go through this?" Natsu was covering his face but Makarov could still see his tears drip down.

"Natsu, it wasn't your fault. When you lost your memories she ran away. She went to train to protect you. She did this to save you. I should have been the one to stop you. I didn't want her to go through this to but I couldn't help it. I thought you would have remember if you saw her but you were in such a hatred that she couldn't reach you but I don't know how she was able to get you back. She really wanted you the see her strong enough to protect herself. She has a strong will Natsu and you should believe she will come back."

Natsu soon fell asleep and Makarov asked the doctors to give him a checkup.

2 weeks later

Natsu POV

I open my eyes to feel someone's hands holding mine. I look to see that I'm on a bed with bandage all over. I look to the side to see a blond girl sleeping right beside me. I could feel my eyes watery.

"How did I forget you?" I said as I got up and gave her my feelings, my pain, my heart, my kiss. I'll give anything to you Lucy.

**Everything went well. Everyone was healed and they all worked together to build their city again. 3 years later Lucy and Natsu are now married and they have one son. He has Natsu's hair and smile but he has Lucy's eyes. They still come to the guild to go on jobs, of course the little one goes too. He may be little but he could get very dangerous. Oh yeah if you are wondering about Lisanna she was kicked out of Fairy Tail but everyone always get second chances. She's not one of Fairy Tail member she can just stay as a family and come anytime in the guild. Juvia was just asked to be married by Gray a few days ago. She was so happy she almost drowns the whole city after just rebuilding it. Everyone else is having a great time. Laxus is also part of Fairy Tail too. Everyone was happy in the end. **

**MEOW! Happy and Charla had babies of 45 kittens. MEOW!**

"**Come on Natsu you can go faster than that." Lucy said as Natsu gives her and their son a piggy back ride. Natsu doesn't want to go against Lucy after she gotten so strong.(Natsu doesn't want to against her) (Lucy laughing from behind). **

_**Hey I hope you enjoy my story even though it sure took a while. Hope you loved it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please review.**_


	10. EXTRA summer vaction

Enjoy:P

**8 years later**

**SUMMER VACATION!**

"Mom, I can't wait till we get there. My first time at the beach with the whole guild!"

Lucy look at him and smiled. She loves him so much; she grabbed his face and started pulling the cheeks. "I can't wait too but you have to spend time with me too not just your father all the time. Okay." Lucy smiles.

"Okay!" he said.

Lucy POV

This is my son Igneel. We desided naming him after Natsu's father. He is 5 years old with a lighter color pink hair. He has my color eyes but the rest is exactly like his father. In case you were wondering who is his father. Its Natsu. After the whole problem Natsu was too much of a woman to the point where I have to ask him to marry me. These kinds of wedding propose wasn't the kind I have wanted but can't go back in time. But I like the way things are except for the fact I never have time to spend with him. He is too into becoming a dragon slayer and joining the guild, but i won't let him join until i know he can protect himself and his friend. He so cute when he gets mad, his pouting face is so cute I just want to straggle him too death but he hate it when I do it.

I turn to look at him but he wasn't there.

"Igneel! Where are you!" I went running looking for him. "He could have gone far, we are only on a train." Lucy was searching for him. (Oh yeah Natsu is the extra sits in the back. He wants his alone time.)

I have a feeling that he is with him. I stomp down the aisle to find him laughing at Natsu cause he couldn't take transportations. I couldn't hold in.

BANG! BANG!

"Mom what was that for?" He was making a sad face and I couldn't stand it.

Natsu was crying on his seat.

I sat down and let him sit with Natsu and let it off, besides it summer.

"Yes! Finally off the train. Last one to the beach is a Flame head." Natsu ran off the train.

"Your on! 1…2…" he ran off.

(We wore our swimsuits under. Igneel has a Flame swimsuit, Natsu is a dragon, and mine is a bikini decorated with stars."

"Cheater! Who taught you that Lucy?"

Bang!

"What did you say!" Lucy had a devil look with snake tounge hissing.

"Sorry Luce." Natsu just smiled and ran off.

Lucy blushed for a bit then reliazed "Hey Natsu I get Igneel for this whole entire day."

Whats the use , once they are together having fun you can't pull them apart.

"Lucy let them be. Just relax." Gray said carrying his girl.

"Say hello to Aunty Lucy." Juvia stood beside Gray.

"Good morning Aunty Lucy." The little girl said.

"Good morning Icicle. Are you ready to have fun?" I pat her head. Icicle is 4 years old. She and Igneel are 5 months away. Igneel just turned 2 months ago.

"So He is with him." Gray asked.

"Same old. They never change." I look over to where they were just splashing.

"Don't worry Lucy. There is still tomorrow. You have to snatch him in the morning. Okay"Juvia whispeared into my ear.

I didn't really listen. I just want to join too but I think I will just ruin their fun.

I walk towards the beach and layed out everything and put up the umbrella. I layed there and read a book.

"Having fun." I look up to see Levy. "Can I lay next to you?"

I just nodd.

"Why not just play with them?" she asked.

"I don't think I can. I think I'm just going to ruin there fun. HUH~ I wish I had a girl."

Levy and me just talk about girl stuff.

**Natsu POV**

I look to find Lucy and just see her laying there with Levy.

She is not mad. He smiles.

"I got you." Igneel arm-lock me.

"You have to be stronger then that." Natsu broke out easily.

"Wait till im 8 I will beat you."

"Yeah.. i don't think so. Not until i'm 80 yrs old." Natsu pulled his lower lid down and stuck his tuonge out.

"Oh you are going to get it."

**Lucy POV**

"Huh~ I'm going to take a walk."

Levy just nod.

I got up and walk along the water line.

What a nice breeze i thought.

"Hey girl! Want to hang around us. You'll have fun for sure." Three guys stood behind me hoping to get me, but in their dreams.

I just kept walking. Then they grabbed onto my hand.

I turn and look at them stright in the eyes.

"Let GO!"

"OH and feisty girl you are." One of the guys said gripping her harder.

Ow~ Oh they asked for it. I took his hand and I think I broke his hand and flip him over. "Don't tounch me with your dirty hands."

"You want to play the hard way." They guy pops his fist and ran toward her and was a about to puch him.

Lucy got madder then before. "F**K OFF ( :( first time using a swear) . She grabbed his his hand and tighten her grip.

"OOOWWW~ What are you standing there for, get her!" He yell at the other guy. He came at me with another fist. Dude if i'm holding somes fist over here you planning for me to let go! Lucy lift her legs and kicks him in total of 12 times.

"Leave me alone." I gave them a death stare and they ran off. I just contine my walk.

**Natsu POV**

"Where is she going?" I whispeared to myself.

I saw thee boys behind her. I was about to help her but then I saw how she can take care of herself.

"WOW... she knows how to take care of things." i smirked and almost laugh. "Igneel I think you better hang out with mommy tomorrow okay." He just smiles back and replies"Okay."

"Okay back to where we were."  
>"I wanna join a MAN battle." Elfman jumps in.<p>

"I won't go easy on you." NAtsu smiles. Then their play game started.

**Normal POV**

"LEVY." Erza said walking towards her.

"Hey Erza."

"Where is Lucy?" Erza asked.

"She went for a walk."

"She must feel really left out."

"Yeah... Lucy just needs to think about it now."

"I see."

"There you girls are." Mira, Cana, Lisanna, and Wendy came and sat down on Erza's large blanket.

Happy went to play with Natsu and them and Charla is just following Wendy as always, with her 45 cats lol some are with Happy too.

"Having fun!" Mira asks.

"Yes!" Everyone replies.

"I brought some lemonade. You guys want some?"

They look as if they are having a tea party.

"Hey, so this is where you girls where." Juvia walks with Icicle.

Blah~ Blah~ they never step into the water.

"Hey watch out!" Erza suddenly equips.

She spike the volley ball back.

"Nice Erza."

"You wanna play?" Juvia asks grabbing her own volleyball.

Every one played except charla and Levy.

Natsu and the boys came.

"You girls wanna play." Gray asks.

"You wanna go." Erza replies.

Levy marked the out line and became the ref.

ERZA,MIRA,WENDY,JUVIA, Lisanna VS NATSU,ELFMAN,GRAY,IGNEEL, Gajeel

"Here I serve." Erza yells and serves like a canon ball.

"I got it like a MAN!." Elfman overtaken and sets it.

"Here I come!" Natsu Spikes with his flaming hand.

"NO YOU DON't!" Mira overtaken and stops the ball making it go way up.

"Here I come." Wendy uses here dragon roar sending Juvia up.

"Retrive this Gray!" She spikes it.

"Ready Igneel." Gray got the ball to slow down on his hands and passed it to Natsu.

"Ready?" NAtsu sets and Igneel runs to spikes. Elfman got on the ground so he could spike.

It went on like this until they all ran out of magic energy.

Girls won 1 to 0!

"Yeah!"

"Good job, Girls!" lisanna came and passed out lemonnade to everyone.

Natsu went to Levy and asked her if Lucy came back.

Levy replied no.

"DO you think she is lost?"

"No Lucy is smart she will be back before dark." NAtsu said and walk back to Igneel.

Levy thought he was right and decided to go back to the hotel.

**Almost Dinner Time**

"She isn't back yet. Where could she be?" Natsu said pacing back in forth the whole time Lucy wasn't back.

"Dad, where is mommy?"

"Igneel, I'm going to go look for mommy okay. Can you stay with Gray?" Natsu said rushing to the door.

"Daddy can I come to? I want to help find Mommy." Igneel said holding his tears.

Natsu smiled and grabs him and gets his jacket "We will find Mommy for sure okay." they left together.

Outside on the beach they where trying to find her scent.

"Can you smell her?" Natsu asked.

Igneel just nodded. "I amell her faintly only."

Lucy where could you go. i can berly smell you because to the salt and water from this morning. Natsu then remeber the direction she was walking from this morning. He then ran full power that way.

"Do you smell her?" Igneel asked.

"I think I know where she is." Natsu said. They stopped infront of huge trees, a forest.

"Is she in there?" Igneel asked in a scared voice.

Natsu tried smelling her. Failed.

"Lucy!" natsu tried yelling.

"I think I smell her." Igneel said, "But she is in different places at the same time." Igneel ponited out all the directions and they where all far from each other.

"Which do you think she is at?"

"I think she is that direction." Igneel pointed. They ran in circles and back and forth.

"HUH~ ~ I thought you smelled her." Natsu asked.

"I thought i did too. There is only one more direction. But i can berly smell it. It's like its being swallowed by the smell of salt."

"We better hurry. hold on tight." Natsu started runnning.

**1 hour ealier **

_Lucy POV_

"huh... Where am I?"Lucy looked around to see she is in the middle of no where. "Sun is about to set."

"Natsu! Igneel! I'm lost. I think this is the way." Lucy said walking in a direction she shouldn't have head to.

"Its getting dark and scary."Lucy talking to herself.

She heard abunch of noises and got really frecked out.

"Natsu!" she scream from the top of her lungs.

It was getting dark and she could berly see her way.

"I know. Fire, I summon you." Lucy left her keys but she still has her elements. Lucy got and little flame on her hand and kept on walking sing to herself.

She was getting tired of walking. GRRR~ her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry."

Lucy look ahead and saw a little light. she let her flame go and ran towards the light.

"I'm finally out of here!" she yells, but it wasn't the beach.

"Where am I?" she looked around. She can't really see, the light from the moon was covered by the clouds. Lucy kept walking ahead when she felt a strong breaze.

"Why is there a strong breaze here?" She continue walking straight to see what is causing it. She heard crashing noise.

"Is it a waterfall. No its not a waterfall. What is it?" she question herself.

**Normal POV**

Lucy kept walking straight. It was to dark to see but she is 6 foot away from a cliff.

Natsu was still rushing to find her. Igneel was getting tired but he had to use his Natsu's flame to show light. Igneel can't make his own flame yet, but he can hold it.

**Flashback**

When he was just a baby 6 months, Natsu had a nightmare and went crazy almost setting the whole apartment on fire.

"Natsu! Wake Up!" Lucy slapped him in the face causing him to open his eyes.

"Whats going on Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"You set the apartment on fire." Lucy said can't really breathe because of the smoke. The bed was on fire, walls, couch, and the floor.

"Lucy are you okay?"

"Natsu! Igneel! GO GET IGNEEL!" Lucy shouted trying to run into his room.

Natsu got himself back together and ran towards Igneel's room.

Lucy and Natsu looked at him who was laughing and playing with flames.

"Natsu eat your fire quickly." Lucy yelled at him and he did as told. Lucy went into the livingroom and used her element WATER to kill the fire.

When the people in the apartment came to see if Lucy and them need help, they already finished the job.

Some of the people from Fariy Tail came to see if they where okay too.

When it was finished Lucy but Igneel back to sleep and yelled at Natsu the whole night and beat him up too.

The next morning at Fairy Tail Natsu's face was as plump as a plum.

They dissused the problem with their friends and Lucy was amazed that Igneel can play with fire but she didn't ever let him sleep in his own room again and never let him touch fire until he was 2 yrs old.

**End of FLashback**

Natsu finally saw a little light and when he got there. He saw Lucy.

"Lu..."

"Mommy!" Igneel said jumping off of Natsu's back and was about to run to her right when she turns around her foot slips and fell off the cliff.

Natsu and Igneel eyes just went dark. They just found her and she slips off a cliff. The scene just keep replay in his head.

"LUUUUCCCCCCCYYY!" Natsu said running towards her.

"MOM!" Igneel fell on his knees crying.

Natsu went to the edge and it was too dark to see down the cliff.

Natsu started shedding tears. "LU~CY~..." he punches the ground.

"natsu..." It was small but they both heard it.

Natsu looks down again. His watery eyes where blurry but he could see her 10 feet down holding onto the cliff.

"Natsu!"Lucy yelled.

"Hold on Lucy. I'll Help you up.!" Natsu turn around and told Igneel he would be right back.

Natsu climb down the cliff slowly. Igneel went to the cliff watching them.

Natsu was just a foot away from her. Lucy's grip was about to let go. Her hand was bleeding.

"Don't let go Lucy. Do not let go. I'm right here. Grab my hand." Natsu reach his hands out to her.

She grips harder and pulls herself up a bit.

"Just a little bit more." Natsu was just about to grab her hands then her hand slip and scraped.

"Lucy!"

"MOM!"

Lucy felt like her life was about to be over. "NO. I can't leave NAtsu and Igneel. I love them. Mother, please let me be with them longer. I don't want us to part, MOTHER PLEASE!"

Lucy suddenly felt like she was flying. She saw her mother holding her with wings.

Lucy just smiles and crys a little.

Then when she blinks she saw Charla holding her.

"Charla..."

"You are one troblesome girl you know." Charla said holding onto her.

Then Charla felt Lucy huging her very tightly and a little trembleing. Charla just blush a little but she hugged her back and pat on Lucy's head to calm her down.

Happy got Natsu off the cliff and brought him to the top of the cliff. Panther Lilly was making sure Igneel doesn't fall.

Charla got to the top with Lucy and Lucy just sat there feeling like she was just a burden the whole time during Vacation too, but Natsu and Igneel just ran towards her and hugged her crying. Lucy pats Igneel's head and hugs Natsu back.

That very moment it was 12 midnight. When they got done hugging they saw the most prettiest thing. Flowers were blooming in the middle of the night. It was openning up and glowing purple. The whole cliff was glowwing purple. They were amazed at the flower. They had never seen it before.

"Death's Miricle." Lucy whispeared.

Everyone just looked at her in a confused look.

"I read in a book about flowers that blooms at 12 midnight. They are called Deaths Miricle. There is a myth saying that when someone is wishing for something very much putting their whole soul into it, there wish comes true. Most people find these flowers to prevent deaths so it was named Deaths Miricle."

Everyone was amused.

After the flowers cloesd up Charla, Happy and Panther Lilly carried Natsu, Lucy, and Igneel back to the beach and they went back to the hotel where everyone was worried and looking all over for us.

(Panther lilly is finally here!)

Everyone feel alseep partying in Lucy's hotel room watching out for her.

The next day at the beach Natsu and Igneel never left Lucy's side. They did everything together.

When Natsu and Igneel went to go get a drink for their family Lucy sat down under their umbrella waiting.

"You okay?" Lucy look to see Charla sitting beside her.

"Yeah. Thank You Charla. Can I ask you a question?"

"If you are going to ask me How did I know about you falling off the cliff, I came here to tell you. You see a week eailer I had a vesion that you falling off a cliff. So when you weren't coming back from your walk I knew you where in danger. I told Happy and Pather Lilly to follow me to where you where and i just happen to catch you." Charla said crossing her hands.

Lucy smiled. "Again Thank you Charla. But that wasn't the question."

Charla was surprised that wasn't the question.

"Charla when you saw me fall down. Did you see anyone with me? Like a woman?" Lucy ask bending her legs holding her knees to her face.

Charla tried to think back but she didn't see anything. "I'm sorry but I don't think I saw anyone. Was there a person with you?"

"No. There was no one. Charla you know how I told you about the Deaths Miricle. When I was falling I asked my mother to help me. When I open my eyes, I saw her with silver wings carrying me through the sky. I thought I saw her lips moved but I wasn't sure. Sorry I made you listen to my story." Lucy just smiled.

"Actually Lucy, when I saw you falling I think I had another vesion. I saw this woman. She look almost like you. She said "When the times come to know the truth you will lead the way. But I promise you, I'll stay by your side and watch over you my dear." She also had sliver wings too." Charla said.

Lucy just hugged Charla. Charla didn't know whats going on but she allowed Lucy to hug her just for this once.

"Thanks." Lucy whispeared.

Lucy let go and Charla just went back with her 45 kittens.

"We are back Lucy."

"Here Mommy." Igneel gave her the drinks.

They sat there until they finished there drinks.

"So Igneel wanna play today." Lucy said smiling.

Igneel just smiled back.

Lucy stand up holding Igneel's hands.

"And of corse Daddy too." Lucy said smiling at Natsu holding out her hands.

Natsu was surprised but he accept her offer and they went to play together in the ocean.

Well it was a happy family time until Gray froze a portion of the ocean (Juvia and Icicle can't bein water. Juvia will be washed away but if Icicle stays in water too long she freezes.) and everyone practiclly iceskate.

**Hoped you liked it. I really apresiated those who read this story. i thought it wasn't going to be good but i'm glad to have 32 reviews. Thank you for reviewing and reading :P**

**I'm thinking of writing aother fairy tail story. Hope you read. :)**


End file.
